Minha Vida Existe Para Viver com Você
by Anita4
Summary: Cap 18 – "Uma Familiaridade". Resumo: Usagi tem 23 anos, um emprego e uma vida toda para encontrar aquilo que lhe parece estar faltando quando sua mãe a empurra para um casamento arranjado. E justo com Mamoru, o sujeito convencido que a atormentou durante sua adolescência! Mas e se ele for justamente a peça perdida que anda lhe fazendo tanta falta? Usagi/Mamoru e Senshi/Shintennou!
1. 1- A Nova Vida, Parte 1

Notas: História escrita para a Quinzena Sailor Moon, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.

A história se inspirou na primeira temporada do anime, adaptando também algumas informações do mangá, como a questão dos _shitennou_, mas não garanto que estejam usadas corretamente. Esta é minha segunda fic com os nomes originais... Estou muito mais acostumada com as versões brasileiras, então, desculpa pelos erros e pela estranheza que talvez tenha ficado impressa nas frases. Também, como decidi não usar honoríficos, os apelidos fofinhos "Mamo-chan" e "Usako" acabaram sem graça (Mamo e Usa). Acho que não foi uma boa pedida eliminá-los, né? E bem, como estava escrevendo em português, decidi não pôr as pessoas se chamando pelo sobrenome, ou se chamando com o sobrenome na frente do nome como muitas vezes aconteceria no Japão, outra má ideia que acabou me deixando desconfortável, rs. Enfim, é um modo experimental de escrever que não deu muito certo. Sejam pacientes comigo... orz

* * *

**Parte 1 – A Nova Vida**

O cheiro de ferrugem mexeu com suas narinas e causou-lhe enjoo. Até aquele momento, tudo havia sido um sonho, mas a ânsia de vômito era real. Usagi olhou para o que estava em seus braços e sentiu vontade de gritar até perder a voz; mas todo seu corpo estava dolorido, cansado. Seus movimentos eram lentos. Era como se sua mente fosse duas: uma parte histérica e uma letárgica.

Usagi pulou sentada em sua cama.

Estivera sonhando. Tinha certeza de que tudo, exceto o enjoo, havia sido um sonho. Agora, notava que as lágrimas também haviam sido reais. Olhou para os braços que, até havia pouco, seguravam o corpo de um jovem. Um homem. Não lembrava muito bem seu rosto, nem mesmo por que ele havia morrido em seu sonho, mas sabia que era alguém a quem a moça não via fazia bastante tempo.

Levantou-se da cama e começou a se arrumar. Precisava tirar do corpo a sensação ruim que aquele sonho lhe deixara; principalmente, quando tinha a sensação de que já o havia tido noutras vezes. Foi quando olhou para o relógio e notou que ainda faltava meia hora para sua hora de despertar.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou à rotina matinal, até estar pronta para descer e tomar o café da manhã. Sentia-se exausta demais mesmo para dormir.

Cumprimentou Ikuko no andar de baixo e ajudou a pôr a mesa.

- Seu pai ligou, disse que chegou bem em Osaka, - disse a mãe, terminando de mexer a sopa.

- Bem, ele sempre chega. – Usagi deu de ombros, beliscando o ovo frito já à mesa. – Desde que você e o Shingo voltaram pra cá pra Tóquio, ele vem todo fim de semana. – Virou os olhos.

- Por que será que sinto uma ponta de ciúmes? Eu sei que você se divertia enquanto isso lá em Osaka. Não dê uma de menor abandonada em casa... – Ikuko lhe sorriu, pondo uma tigela de sopa para a filha mais velha.

- Pode deixar, estou feliz por estar de volta a Tóquio. – Usagi também sorriu.

Após os três terminarem, Usagi juntou suas coisas e o potinho preparado pela mãe com seu almoço para, em seguida, ajeitar o cabelo no espelho. Havia apenas um ano que entrara para aquele emprego, não podia se dar ao luxo de ser dispensada ainda no estágio probatório. Mas deu língua para seu reflexo, precisava relaxar sua tensão em algum momento.

- Já estou indo! – gritou para Ikuko, calçando o sapato na saída.

- Espere, filha. O jantar hoje à noite. Não se esqueça dele.

- Sei, sei... Como saio tarde hoje, irei direto do serviço. Não se preocupe!

- Pra garantir, vou enviar o endereço do restaurante pro seu celular... – Ikuko pegou desajeitada o aparelho pessoal e já estava digitando quando a filha se despediu novamente antes de sair.

* * *

Usagi olhou distraída para a revista que a amiga folheava, cheia de fotos de doces coloridos e suculentos. Queria ser boa cozinheira, mas nunca conseguira aprender nada apesar dos dons que sua mãe possuía.

- Vou fazer este no final de semana! – Makoto apontou para um profiterole de chá verde. – Trago alguns na segunda-feira.

Makoto Kino havia entrado para aquela empresa no mesmo dia que Usagi, mas parecia ser o oposto desta. Era alta, esportiva e acima de tudo ótima cozinheira. Ao mesmo tempo em que era difícil não admirá-la, as mulheres pareciam invejá-la demais para serem suas amigas; enquanto os homens a temiam por sua altura e não se aproximavam muito. Por essa razão, não foi uma tarefa muito competida quando Usagi decidira fazer daquela moça sua melhor amiga. E lucrava bastante com aquilo, já que todo dia a comida que Makoto trazia era deliciosa e todo início de semana havia um doce interessante à sua espera.

Interesses à parte, fora um alívio ter com quem conversar logo que entrara na empresa. Mesmo sendo de Tóquio, Usagi passara parte da vida na região oeste do país, razão pela qual até seu vocabulário e entonação das palavras estavam um pouco diferentes nos primeiros meses. Assim, a moça temia um pouco ser ridicularizada ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Se bem que viera parar numa excelente firma; seu departamento não era muito grande, mas todos eram amigos e a ajudaram muito.

- Você tá bem distraída hoje, hein? – perguntou Makoto, após pôr um papel adesivo na página com a receita.

Usagi estava pronta para lembrá-la sobre o jantar quando a porta da pequena salinha de reuniões em que estavam se abriu.

- Aí estão vocês! – Era o chefe do departamento, Shin Saitou, um homem mais velho com quem Usagi se dava muito bem, apesar de ser um intelectual introspectivo algumas vezes.

- Algum problema, chefe? – perguntou Makoto.

- Vocês tão esperando aquela encomenda, né?

As duas assentiram.

- Por que não vamos tomar um café? Abriu um lugar novo logo ali embaixo do prédio. É por minha conta.

Ambas se olharam e deram de ombros: não importava o quão estranho fosse o convite, ainda era comida grátis. Ao menos, era esse o recado que ela passou telepaticamente à amiga.

O local era um restaurante com um ambiente de café que Usagi lembrava haver visto inaugurar fazia menos de um mês, mas nunca visitara. Ainda que agora fosse uma adulta de quase vinte e quatro anos, café não estava entre suas bebidas favoritas e sempre achara um desperdício almoçar em lugares assim. Preferia salvar seu salário para roupas, revistas em quadrinho e jogos. Ela também queria guardar algo para viajar no feriado prolongado de maio, mas do jeito que suas economias estavam indo, só se fosse para a Disney japonesa, logo do lado de Tóquio. Para voltar no mesmo dia, claro. E aproveitando uma daquelas promoções de entrar mais tarde.

- Sejam bem-vindos! – alguém gritou assim que ouviu a porta abrir para o grupo.

O cheiro de doce atacou o estômago de Usagi, já vazio após mais de quatro horas desde que almoçara. Sempre considerara Shin Saitou algo como um rapaz muito seu amigo a quem ela sempre tratara como um irmão mais velho, Motoki. Mas, diferente deste, Shin era seu superior e, pior, os dois não estavam num salão de jogos como o em que Motoki trabalhava quando o conhecera. Era um pouco frustrante não poder escolher todos os bolos da loja, como faria com Motoki.

Assim que se sentou de frente para Shin, sentiu o cotovelo de Makoto bater em sua cintura. Ao olhar para a mulher a seu lado, o sinal fora bastante óbvio.

- Então, logo a encomenda vai chegar, né? Vão direto pra casa depois. – Shin forçou um assunto.

Mas já era tarde demais, pois seus olhares o haviam traído, fixos em uma loira que limpava as mesas do outro lado do restaurante. Para a confusão do homem, ambas começaram a rir da situação.

- Ah, Usagi – Makoto disse após fazerem seus pedidos. – Vai ter uma reuniãozinha neste sábado com um pessoal, vamos conhecer uns garotos, vai ser bem divertido. Vamos?

Usagi sentiu algo no peito. Todas as vezes em que Makoto se lembrara de lhe chamar para coisas assim, ela estava em Osaka visitando o pai. Não foram muitas, apenas recentemente. Por isso, desta vez que estava livre, não havia como não ficar animada.

- Ih, você tem o tal do cara, né? – Lembrou a outra. – Que seus pais tão te apresentando.

- Um encontro arranjado? – interrompeu Shin.

- Mais importante que isso! –Não fazia ideia de se estaria errado ir ao encontro em grupo ou não. Então, Usagi fugiu do assunto: – Qual é a dessa garota? – E virou o rosto para a loira.

Após dar um pulo no assento, Shin corrigiu a postura e limpou a garganta.

- Que garota?

Usagi sentiu Makoto a seu lado rir da reação evasiva do superior.

* * *

O espelho refletia Makoto, enquanto esta refazia seu penteado para algo mais arrumado. Agora que Usagi se via, não importava o quanto retocasse a maquiagem, não se sentia arrumada para o restaurante onde seus pais marcaram seu encontro.

- Vamos, Usa. Esse cara deve ser um _almofadinha_ que não vale a cara feia que você tá fazendo pra si mesma.

- É só que...

- Bem, pela foto que te mandaram, não dá pra saber nada.

Usagi riu com a lembrança de quando vira a foto do pretendente. Nunca experimentara nada como um casamento arranjado. Nenhuma amiga sua encontrara o namorado assim, nem mesmo pela internet; por isso, ansiara pela chegada dos documentos do homem que seus pais lhe arranjaram. Até que, ao ver a foto, Usagi tivera um choque.

A mesma estava como uma imagem parcialmente corrompida de computador e acompanhada por um bilhete de desculpas feito pela mãe do rapaz e amiga de Ikuko. Aparentemente, ela não encontrara nada com apenas ele em seus arquivos e, quando tentara imprimir o que tinha, aquela havia sido a melhor cópia. Ikuko já havia respondido por telefone que estava tudo bem, que aparências não importavam; então, Usagi teria que ver o homem pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ao menos, os pais dela sequer enviaram uma foto decente e sim uma 3x4 usada na época de sua busca por emprego com seu pior cabelo e rosto irreconhecível. Uma foto que não era dela, em conclusão.

- Mas repito o que já te disse quando sua mãe começou com a ideia de te arrumar pretendente. – Makoto havia terminado o penteado e agora se apoiava no mármore do banheiro da empresa. – Quando foi seu último encontro?

Usagi riu, aquele fora o golpe final da amiga para convencê-la antes.

- Acho que em algum _goukon_ na faculdade.

- _Goukon_ só é encontro se você de fato encontrar alguém lá, Usa.

- Poxa, Mako, isso já é _bullying_. Vai me chamar de encalhada de novo? – Fato que havia ocorrido na primeira conversa sobre o encontro arranjado.

- Ninguém vai te obrigar a se casar com ele nesse _miai_, é só o que eu tô falando. Vocês nem vão tá com os pais dele do lado, né? Aí seria mais tenso dizer não depois de ver a cara dos velhinhos tremendo de medo de morrer sem neto, ha ha.

Então, a jovem suspirou concordando com a amiga. Quando aceitara o pretendente arranjado pelos pais, não havia parado para pensar em como realmente tudo funcionava.

Começou a se lembrar da conversa com Ikuko, uns dez dias antes. Ao ouvir o que a mãe lhe sugerira, Usagi ficara vermelha num misto de vergonha e raiva. Certo que ela era uma encalhada, mas estava nova demais para até sua mãe se preocupar com isso.

"_É uma amiga minha de Quioto, aquela que trabalha num hospital. E o filho dela está com quase trinta, mas só trabalha, nunca arruma namorada. Como nos gostamos muito mesmo agora que moramos longe, achamos que ia ser bem legal ver os nossos dois juntos. Afinal, Usagi, quando foi a última vez que você me trouxe um garoto aqui?"_

Usagi ficara boquiaberta com a nova insinuação sobre seu... estado social.

"_Com a sua idade eu já tinha você e me preparava para o Shingo_," continuara Ikuko. "_Garanto que o rapaz é bonito, de ótima família e que ganha muito bem._"

"_Beleza não é tudo se ele não estiver comigo quando eu precisar._" Usagi virou os olhos.

"_É de tanto esperar esse príncipe encantado que a bela adormecida aqui vai ficar toda enrugada. E precisando da mãe pra arrumar marido!_"

Mais um golpe bastante doloroso.

Ikuko tomara ar e pusera firme sua mão na mesa. Ela havia vencido nesse instante.

Um apito de seu celular despertou Usagi daquelas lembranças. Era exatamente Motoki Furuhata, o irmão mais velho que Usagi não tinha.

- Esse sim é um desperdício de homem - comentou Makoto ao ver o nome na tela do celular da amiga.

- Um desperdício de homem _casado_, não esqueça - respondeu com um riso, mas ocultou a mensagem da amiga. Em sua opinião, nem sempre o que aquele homem lhe mandava era para sequer ser lido pela própria Usagi. Após ver o conteúdo, inspirou fundo e anunciou: – Bem, hora de eu ir. Deseje-me sorte!

Continuará...


	2. 1- A Nova Vida, Parte 2

Usagi deveria ter simplesmente se esquecido do encontro e aceitado o convite de Motoki para beberem em um bar próximo a seu trabalho.

Agora que os dois eram grandes amigos, ela gostava muito de se divertir com o irmão postiço, mais do que quando ela morara antes em Tóquio. Os dois haviam se reencontrado apenas um ano antes, época em que Motoki passava por alguma fase de mudança de amigos. Isso permitiu com que ela se encaixasse perfeitamente em seu ciclo social. Dissesse aquilo a seu eu de catorze anos, talvez ela não acreditasse, mas Usagi acreditava agora que estava próxima de virar a confidente do moço. Uma vitória, sem dúvidas.

E ela devia ter ido até o bar com Motoki. Não até o restaurante para dar seguimento à história doida de casamento arranjado que sua mãe arrumara. Ainda não podia acreditar que o pai, sempre tão conservador quando o assunto era homem, houvesse concordado. O que um pouco de dinheiro não fazia... Só porque a outra família era rica – uma médica aposentada e um diretor de hospital, – o pai ficara quieto. No último final de semana, até parecera incentivar o encontro daquela noite.

Mas o cúmulo de tudo aquilo estava bem diante dos olhos de Usagi, assim que ela localizou a mesa com seu pretendente, que já a esperava. Era um rapaz alto, usando um blazer preto com uma gravada listrada de prateado e branco, tomava um copo de vinho branco, enquanto admirava as luzes da cidade abaixo. O restaurante ficava em um prédio bastante alto; então, Usagi poderia dizer que era possível ver toda Tóquio desde ali. Mesmo assim, suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos não se decidiam se desviavam ou se olhavam fixamente para Mamoru Chiba.

Era estranho... Ela havia visto seu nome antes nos documentos. Certo, Usagi nunca chamara aquela pessoa pelo nome completo e, desde que fora morar em Osaka no fim do ginásio, não o vira mais. Motoki, que era um amigo em comum, também não o mencionara nas conversas; talvez os dois colegas de faculdade houvessem perdido o contato. Mas como Usagi não o reconhecera? Queria dar-se um tapa na cara. Como pudera ter sido tão superficial em examinar os detalhes sobre o pretendente que deixara passar o fato de já conhecê-lo. E o mais importante: de odiá-lo.

Certo, ódio era um sentimento forte. Mesmo com quatorze, quinze anos, Usagi não odiava Mamoru. Apenas não se entendia com ele. O rapaz não fazia por menos, tinha que dizê-lo em sua defesa. Nunca perdera a oportunidade de dizer que Usagi iria engordar, que sua média de notas era bastante baixa e que não arranjaria namorado. Mas agora que o tempo passara, apenas restara-lhe a sensação de que Usagi não gostava daquela pessoa. E, mesmo assim, lá estava ele no lugar onde seu pretendente a aguardava.

"_Valeu, mãe..._" Usagi sussurrou, enquanto pegava o celular e armava sua rota de fuga.

Tarde demais. Nesse mesmo momento, Mamoru já se voltava em sua direção. Foi aí que Usagi percebeu um detalhe importante, cuja descoberta a congelara ali: Mamoru estava provavelmente ciente de que era ela desde o início. Bem, ao menos, desde que ouvira o nome de sua pretendente. Diferente dela própria, aquele homem tinha o ar diligente demais para se espantar com algo assim.

Ele lhe acenou, instante em que o garçom que a apontara a mesa reservada reapareceu para terminar de conduzi-la. Fuga impedida. Usagi sentou-se com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. No interior, ela soltava uma gargalhada desesperada.

* * *

Já se havia passado uma hora quando Mamoru fez sinal para se levantarem da mesa. Com a sobremesa transformada em mera carcaça e a conta paga sem mesmo que Usagi soubesse o valor, não havia realmente muito mais que fazer ali. De fato, a vista era atraente. Estranho só se lembrar disso agora que se levantava para ir.

- Algum problema? – perguntou-lhe Mamoru.

Mais alto do que ela se recordava, Mamoru tinha como diferença o cabelo um tanto mais arrumado e óculos de armação fina. Agora, Usagi tinha certeza de que seu par possuía consciência de com quem jantaria naquela noite. E isso a enfurecera antes mesmo de chegar a refeição pedida. Não fazia sentido: "_se ele sabia, por que não cancelou?_" não parava de se perguntar. Mesmo agora, não o compreendia.

- Usagi? Deseja comer mais? – Não era uma gentileza; o tom de voz possuía um sarcasmo que mesmo alguém de inteligência abaixo da média como ela podia perceber.

- Só estava pensando que devia ter pulado daqui quando te vi. – E apontou para a vista.

Mamoru ergueu as sobrancelhas sobre a armação dos óculos.

Aquela reação a fez corar levemente. Então, começou a andar antes que o outro percebesse que a desconcertara.

- Fala sério... – respondeu a moça, com o rosto mais à frente de forma a ocultá-lo. – Quem acreditaria em algo assim?

- Ah, - foi tudo o que ele disse.

O silêncio se prolongou até a saída do prédio em um bairro de alta classe de Tóquio. Perceber que o jantar luxuoso terminara fez Usagi arrepender-se mais uma vez de haver se irritado tanto com a companhia. A noite podia ter sido muito melhor para ela.

Makoto já havia lhe advertido que ela não seria obrigada a se casar. Então, por que seria algo ruim se divertir ali? Talvez por essa mesma razão Mamoru não parecesse se importar com quem ela era. Ele apenas a recusaria a seus pais, tal qual Usagi faria quando chegasse em casa. Uma atitude madura. Ela não tinha mais quatorze anos.

Por que não pudera só aproveitar a noite? Era o primeiro encontro de sua vida! E Mamoru era um homem atraente. Um pouco _nerd_ demais e introspectivo também, mas, com um pouco de imaginação, aquele Clark Kent poderia se tornar um super-herói.

- Você estava bastante triste quando disse aquilo, - Mamoru interrompeu sua imaginação de uma capa e máscara misteriosas. Agora ele era apenas o sujeitinho estranho que voltava a cruzar seu caminho. – A coisa de pular. Suicídio é um assunto real, não diga coisas do tipo.

- Eu falo o que quero. – Mas Usagi já estava arrependida daquele revide infantil. E saturada de se arrepender naquela noite. – Desculpa, Mamoru. Foi só o choque todo, você é a última pessoa no mundo que eu esperava estar ali, entende?

- Não é como se eu também não houvesse me surpreendido com os documentos. É exatamente por isso que não entendo.

- Ei, por que eu não retribuo a janta com um lanchinho? – Usagi apontou para uma pequena barraca à frente de enroladinhos de polvo.

- Quer dizer agora?

- Quando mais? – Ela lhe franziu a testa.

- É que acabamos de comer... Não estava bom? Você podia ter pedido mais.

- Mas já faz um tempo que comemos! Até deu para eu comer a sobremesa inteira, né? Vamos; eu divido uma porção contigo.

Ela correu até o moço que virava as bolinhas na máquina com rapidez até ficarem no formato e na cor perfeitos. Após terminar de pagar e receber a pequena caixinha com seis bolotas de salgado de polvo, Usagi começou a pôr molho e maionese.

- Você realmente morou em Osaka, né? – Mamoru comentou quando ela se aproximou com o petisco.

Os dois caminharam até um banco na pequena praça a alguns minutos da barraca e Usagi olhou para o salgadinho.

- Vamos comer? – ela perguntou, com água na boca.

- Não quer que eu vá à loja de conveniência comprar algo para bebermos junto ao menos?

- Cerveja! Uma lata de cerveja, por favor! – Ela levantou os braços em comemoração. – Ih, mas eu é que tô pagando desta vez... Pera! Vou pegar umas moedas.

- Não precisa realmente...

- Precisa sim!

Mamoru sorriu ao receber a moeda de quinhentos ienes.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Muitos agradecimentos a todos que estão lendo aqui pelo FFN, principalmente à Mari Rodrigues e à MViana pelas reviews. Obrigada mesmo!_

_A Mari perguntou sobre a outra fanfic de Sailor Moon com preview no Olho Azul... Ela é uma fic que comecei no ano passado e que estava muito perto de terminar pra poder publicar quando meu cérebro se distraiu com outras coisas e até hoje nem consegui terminar, muito menos revisá-la pra publicação. Pode deixar que ela não foi abandonada, eu vou sim publicar eventualmente. Aliás, fico muito feliz que a esteja querendo ler, confesso que é uma das fics de Sailor Moon com que mais me diverti fazendo, por isso tenho um carinho super especial com ela (essa pressão aí deve ser o motivo do bloqueio, rs). Aliás, gostei tanto que pra esta fic importei alguns elementos. Então, considere esta aqui também uma preview. XD_

_A MViana estava indagando sobre os shitennou de que falo no resumo da fic e como vocês não podem ler resposta a review, esclareço aqui. Como quem já me conhece sabe, minha paixão número um é Usagi e Mamoru. Mas nesta fic decidi entrar pro clubinho Shitennou/Senshi (Kurai me conquistou com isso, rs). Então, se vocês vieram por causa da minha promessa de ter esse romance, aguardem um tiquinho que eles vão aparecendo! Como as meninas e os shitennou tão meio espalhados na história, preciso de tempo pra reunir cada um. Garanto que todos os quatro aparecem!_

_Enfim, espero que todos estejam gostando. Por favor, não deixem de comentar com suas opiniões, ou ao menos com um "li", qualquer coisa já vai ser muito importante pra mim!_

_E até a próxima! :D_


	3. 1- A Nova Vida, Parte 3

Sua lata já havia terminado e tudo o que sobrara do enrolado de polvo foi o papelão sujo de molho e maionese.

- Seu apetite sempre me surpreenderá, cabecinha de o_dango_ - as palavras de Mamoru a surpreenderam enquanto ele esticavas as pernas no banco.

- Você também comeu...

- Um, porque você quase o esfregou na minha boca.

- Mas estava gostoso demais pra ignorar. Se bem que acho que prefiro o de Osaka...

- Arrependida de voltar pra Tóquio? Minha mãe adoraria que a nora dela morasse por lá na região oeste mesmo.

- Não fale essas coisas; nem brincando. E Tóquio é Tóquio, né? Minha mãe também já tava morando aqui com o meu irmão por causa da faculdade.

- Ah, ele não veio sozinho?

- Minha mãe tem algum medo inexplicável de nos deixar sozinhos faz alguns anos... Até parece que o bicho papão vai vir e nos pegar.

Mamoru deu uma risada.

- Todas são assim.

- Não, dona Ikuko é bem pior.

Depois dessas palavras, os dois apenas ficaram sentados olhando em frente ou para cima. A lua estava bastante clara naquela noite e havia bastantes estrelas apesar não mais ser inverno.

O que mais chamava atenção naquela noite era o cheiro. Um aroma diferente que vinha de Mamoru e lhe transmitia alguma sensação de conforto. Ao mesmo tempo, não era o mesmo perfume ou colônia ou o que fosse que fazia aquele cheiro. Era algo típico, apenas de Mamoru, porque ele não era nem seu pai nem Shingo. Aquele pensamento causou-lhe um arrepio e a parte defensiva de sua mente gritou que não podia ser "_típico apenas_" daquele homem, era apenas alguma marca diferente que muitos outros deviam usar. O sermão terminou com um "_sua encalhada que não sabe nada de homens_" para depressão de Usagi.

- Bem, já está tarde. – Mamoru foi o primeiro a se levantar. – Que tal eu te levar até sua casa?

- Até a estação de trem já está bom. – Ela também se pôs de pé, arrumando a roupa numa tentativa de pôr ordem na cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, a noite estava muito mais fria que as roupas que pusera para usar de dia, e aquele era sim seu primeiro encontro. Por que não se aproveitar do fato que tinha um homem cheiroso como companhia?

Com esse pensamento, Usagi impulsionou seu corpo até o braço de Mamoru para agarrá-lo, como os casais que via às vezes na rua. Segurar mão era para os fracos e para os colegiais. Um pensamento perverso a atrapalhou no movimento: e se acabassem em um motel depois de ela dar aquele sinal ambíguo? Em razão dessa confusão, seu corpo não sabia mais o que fazer e, em pleno movimento, ele simplesmente parou no meio do caminho e fez com que ela se desequilibrasse.

Como em todo tombo de sua vida, o mundo passou a agir em câmera lenta só para deixá-la com mais frustração por não conseguir evitar a tragédia. Usagi pôde ver claramente gestos de Mamoru como se ele lhe fosse aparar a queda para em seguida desistir e apenas dar um passo para mais longe.

E lá estava ela, com as palmas no chão da praça. E lá estava ele, gargalhando.

- Isso foi muito malvado! – Ela começou a se erguer. – Você me deixou cair! – Nem conseguia acreditar que tudo fora causada por ela contemplar entregar sua virgindade àquele estúpido. Sentia-se enganada por aquele Clark Kent que agora revelava ser a velha bruxa do oeste.

Mas, antes de maiores xingamentos, Mamoru ajudou que ela voltasse ao equilíbrio, segurando seu corpo bem firmemente. Depois, tirou-lhe todos os sentidos em um beijo suave, tão suave que Usagi apenas percebeu que suas línguas haviam se tocado quando elas se separaram um longo momento depois. Seu corpo inteiro suava e tremia, sem saber se estava com frio ou com febre.

Mamoru a levou até a estação de trem e de lá até bem perto de sua casa. Agora ela não ousava nem segurar sua mão, aquele encontro era real demais, tanto quanto a sensação de algo roçar que permanecia nos seus lábios.

Ela parou enfim. Não podia ir com ele até a porta de onde morava, precisava de alguns passos antes de entrar e ter que se explicar para a mãe. Precisava esfriar a vermelhidão de suas bochechas pelo menos.

- Até aqui já está bom, - disse, forçando-se a olhar para o outro.

Mamoru lhe sorriu com algo de divertimento.

- Foi uma ótima noite.

- É...

- É sério, foi bom me distrair um pouco. – Mamoru tirou do bolso do blazer um celular.

Após trocarem de número, Usagi lhe acenou até que o seu encontro virasse a esquina de volta para a estação. Com isso, Alice estava de volta do breve mundo das maravilhas. Ao menos, era essa a sensação que restou ao dar a volta e andar mais dois minutos até sua casa.

A felicidade era tanta que ela até cumprimentou o gato que sempre via rodeando sua casa, acariciando sua cabeça. Talvez ele estivesse com sede? Não faria mal pôr um pouco de leite para ele... E se sua mãe a estivesse esperando, ter uma tarefa seria uma forma de não ficar pensando no beijo que recebera meia hora antes.

* * *

O gato se aproximou do pequeno pote e começou a bebê-lo com o olho para cima, atenta aos movimentos no interior da casa à sua frente. Depois que a luz da entrada foi apagada, um segundo gato, desta vez bem branco, surgiu e começou a beber do mesmo leite que o primeiro.

- Você deveria estar de olho no andar de cima - disse o gato preto, empurrando o segundo com a pata.

- Mas, Luna... Pra que precisamos fazer isso? – perguntou, lambendo o lugar onde as unhas passaram por sua pele.

- Beryl e Metallia dizem _alguma_ coisa pra você? Arthemis, se você acha muito chato cuidar das meninas, apenas vá viver sua vida. – Luna se sentou e o olhou seriamente.

- A princesa viveu por anos longe da gente e voltou sã e salva. Ela só aconteceu de voltar para Tóquio, não tem sinal nenhum nisso. Você pode relaxar, sabia? – Ele a olhou e então baixou o olhar. – Desculpa; eu sei o quanto a princesa é importante pra você.

Luna assentiu. Então, levantou a cabeça para onde sabia ser o quarto de Usagi, agora com a luz acesa.

- Eu nunca mais quero vê-la passar por tudo aquilo. Sei que sou pequena e não tenho o poder do cristal de prata, mas tentarei evitar como puder que ela sequer se lembre de todos aqueles eventos terríveis.

Voltando a beber do leite, Arthemis permaneceu calado.

- Diga logo o que está pensando - brigou Luna. Anos de convivência com aquele gato não permitiam que ele lhe escondesse nada.

Após um instante mais, Arthemis miou em relutância e respondeu:

- Você rodeá-la não vai realmente ajudar. Quantas vezes por semana a Usagi não acaba por encontrá-la aqui na porta? Eu não sei o quão forte é o poder do cristal em manter essa amnésia em todos, mas o ideal é sumirmos da vida deles.

- Não me diga que você nunca vai visitar o apartamento da Venus. Eu sei que vai ao menos a cada três dias.

Um silêncio se seguiu enquanto os dois gatos se olhavam.

- Eu também ia vê-la... em Osaka - confessou Luna, olhando para as próprias patas dianteiras.

- Eu sei. Você não ia e voltava na velocidade da luz exatamente. – Arthemis gargalhou.

Passos os assustaram, e os dois gatos fugiram para seus esconderijos no meio das plantas na entrada do vizinho. Era o irmão mais novo de Usagi retornando, mas os dois foram lentos demais e ainda puderam ouvi-lo reclamar com a mãe que a irmã dera leite de novo pros gatos.

Luna miou desconsolada. Até mesmo Shingo havia se esquecido de que um dia aprendera a aceitá-la. Por mais que quisesse mudar isso ao menos, sabia que, pelo bem de todas as cinco meninas e suas vidas pacíficas, pelo último desejo da rainha Serenity, ela precisava resistir até mesmo àquele impulso.

Continuará...

[Fim da primeira parte]

Anita, 07/08/2012

**Notas da Autora:**

_E aí? O que estão achando? Eu realmente gosto dessa cena final com os dois gatos, rs. Adoro escrever sobre Luna e Arthemis, mas não é sempre que tenho oportunidade. Aí decidi que nesta fic tinha que dar!_

_Muitos agradecimentos a todos os leitores que estão sempre pedindo por novas histórias. Eu nunca me canso de falar sobre este casal. Pensar e repensar sobre eles. Nesta fic, tentarei explorar um pouquinho a vida dos demais personagens, inclusive falar sobre os Shitennou, pra quem gosta. Aliás, agradecimentos à Kurai, que foi uma grande influência na hora de eu escolher esses quatro para participar na fic. Agradeço também à Mari Rodrigues e à MViana pelos reviews aqui no FFN! E agradecimentos especialíssimos à Spooky, quem nunca se esqueceu de me cobrar desde quando falei que escreveria uma fic sobre casamento arranjado._

_Sempre me foi um tema menina-dos-olhos e eu até tenho uma ideia jurássica para Sailor Moon que eu nunca pus em prática. Acabou que escrevi esta, uma muito mais recente, rs._

_Sobre o título, eu retirei de uma música do Kobukuro, "_Ano Taiyou ga, Kono Sekai o Terashitsudzukeru you ni_". Espero não soar tão brega quanto estou achando, rs. Mas fiquei muito tempo pensando e pensando e esse foi o com maior impacto que consegui e que tivesse a ver com a história. Aliás, tinha um pior saído direto dessa música também, rs: "_minhas mãos para te proteger, meus olhos para te procurar, meu coração para te amar_". Mas é fofo, né? :( Tá... só eu que acho. Mas é fofo, sim! _

_Enfim, tenho que agradecer a todos os que estão lendo. Espero ter a honra de vê-los de novo no próximo capítulo. _

_Para mais fics minhas, visitem meu site Olho Azul e não deixem de postar seu comentário com sua opinião. Qualquer apoio já vale!_

_Até mais!_


	4. 2- Impulsos, Parte 1

**Parte 2 – Impulsos**

Serena virou o pedaço de carne de porco que acabara de pôr na rede metálica à sua frente e suspirou enquanto olhava a cor mudar com o calor, mas seu estômago não se animava nem com o cheiro.

- Não vai acabar queimando assim? – perguntou Motoki, comendo o pedaço que ele acabara de fazer.

Apressada, ela usou os palitinhos e quase conseguiu que seu pedaço caísse por entre as fendas da rede para o lugar onde o carvão queimava.

- Talvez devêssemos ter ido a um bar; você não parece com muito apetite. E Usagi sem apetite pra mim era uma combinação impossível. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu prefiro uma refeição de verdade. – Usagi também forçou um sorriso em retorno. – É só que tem acontecido muito nos últimos dias.

- Aliás, foi por isso que insisti em nos vermos! – Motoki bebeu de seu copo de cerveja. – Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando o Mamoru me falou desse casamento de vocês.

Só o som daquela palavra começada em C já causava arrepios na jovem. Usagi demorou a notar o quão real era, mas conhecer o casal Chiba naquela tarde de sábado tornou o arranjo tão real quanto podia ser. E era um casal simpático, não podia negar. De bastante idade, era verdade. Esperava encontrar um casal na faixa etária de seus pais, mas passara a tarde com duas pessoas que podiam ser seus avós ou mais. Não, não bisavós, mas... Patrões dos seus avós? Por aí.

E eles iam morrer. Com certeza. Os dois não pareciam mais sequer pertencerem a este mundo, o que a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Ela era realmente a última esperança de perpetuar a família? Como o encontro com o casal Chiba a havia deprimido tanto, até sua mãe mandara que parasse de pensar nessas besteiras, mas quem sabia se o senhor Chiba – o mais velho dos dois – viveria até o próximo ano?

Em pensar que pusera o quimono sem qualquer vontade de agradar, contrariada por aqueles velhos só poderem marcar a reunião de família no mesmo horário do _goukon_ que Makoto organizara. Mas um olhar sobre o pobre casal idoso, e Usagi se derretera com a doçura de ambos. Ela sequer se lembrava da presença de Mamoru, a primeira vez em que o via desde aquele beijo.

Ótimo, como fora pensar nisso? Concentração, Usagi! Ela conseguira manter todo o encontro afastado de sua cabeça e agora, bem na frente de Motoki, começava a ficar vermelha.

- Eu sou suspeito em falar, mas o Mamoru é um dos caras mais legais que já conheci – dizia-lhe o outro. Na verdade, ele ainda devia estar falando desde antes, mas só agora sua mente prestava atenção.

- Sabe, não quero pensar nessa loucura... – disse com sinceridade, levantando os olhos até o teto.

- Não é loucura. Bem, é um pouco irônico justo _vocês dois_ serem juntados, mas o Mamoru vai te fazer feliz. Ou eu arranco a cabeça dele!

Usagi gargalhou, voltando a comer o churrasco. Este ficara um tanto chamuscado tal como fora alertada que ficaria.

- E mais uma coisa: por que todo mundo pensa que casamento é um loucura? – Motoki continuava. – É maravilhoso ter alguém do seu lado, alguém que de fato quer estar ali com você. Eu sei que você ainda é nova, só vinte anos e tal...

- Vinte e três – corrigiu.

- É, isso. Só uns vinte anos... mas não é tão incomum assim. Não é o mesmo que casar muito novo. É a idade certa! Uma amiga sua de colégio daqui não casou noutro dia?

Usagi assentiu desanimada.

- Não é como se eu falasse com a Naru, só fui na festa e dei meus parabéns, você lembra disso... Não dá pra ligar e ver o que ela acha de verdade sobre o que fez, né?

- Bem, tem eu aqui. E eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter me casado com a Reika assim que terminamos os estudos. Esse é o próximo passo na vida, não há muito mais se não o fizermos. Não me arrependo de haver me casado; eu só preferia que meu emprego facilitasse as coisas. E o da Reika. Quando eu estou livre enfim, surge alguma coisa pra ela; é meio chato isso.

Usagi assentiu. A verdadeira razão para estarem ali era Reika, a esposa de Motoki havia mais de cinco anos, haver tido que viajar para uma palestra. Detalhe: notícia só fora dada quando ela já estava na estação de trem em direção à parte sul do Japão. O motivo da maioria dos encontros de Usagi com Motoki era esse, apesar de ele nunca haver admitido que se sentisse só.

Ao menos, ele não estava procurando garotas aleatórias em um bar, como alguns homens casados da empresa faziam, ou assim Makoto lhe dizia ser comum. Entretanto, era difícil culpar Reika, quando o trabalho de Motoki era bem mais pesado que o dela. Ele saía de casa às seis e pouca da manhã e voltava apenas à meia noite na maior parte das vezes. Aos sábados que ele possuía um horário menos puxado, era a vez de Reika volta e meia cumprir tarefas como correção de trabalhos da faculdade onde ela lecionava e assistia um professor. Domingo era o dia em que os dois pareciam se ver mais certamente, mas não nesse final de semana, e nem nos demais em que a empresa de Motoki pedia que ele fizesse hora extra. Complicado não definia muito bem a situação deles.

- E aí? Vai aceitar o casamento, né? – Motoki havia retornado ao assunto original.

Continuará...

**Notas da Autora:**

Agradecimentos eteeernos a todos que estão comentando a história aqui na FFN ou em qualquer outro lugar. (coração) (alt+3 aqui não funciona :() Estes capítulos de agora vão ser um pouquinho mais curtos, mas tentarei compensar continuando a atualizar com frequência (que de preferência não seja anual XD). Por outro lado, estamos no meio da fase de publicação do Coculto 8, então eu acabo perdendo um pouco a noção de dia... Este capítulo mesmo era pra ter subido ontem e não hoje... Paciência, por favor.

Aos que estão perguntando, sim! Ainda vai temos muito chão pela frente. Esta aqui é uma fic mais longa que minhas outras de Sailor Moon. :x


	5. 2- Impulsos, Parte 2

"E aí? Vai aceitar o casamento, né?"

A pergunta de Motoki ainda ressoava.

Sua semana havia passado como um furacão. Logo quando acordara no dia seguinte ao primeiro encontro com Mamoru, Usagi descobriu que já era considerada noiva. Não que ela já soubesse dessas conversas tarde da noite entre Ikuko e a senhora Chiba, e aquele dia passara de forma bastante normal.

Tirando o sorriso que não saía de seu rosto, o sabor do beijo que não deixava seus lábios e o endereço de e-mail de Mamoru na tela de composição de nova mensagem que não sumia de seu celular. Mas ela nunca lhe enviara nada, nem um "_boa noite_".

Depois, as desculpas para falar com ele sumiram, e Usagi passara a se focar no _goukon_ que Makoto estava organizando para conhecerem alguns universitários. Claro que os garotos também achavam que as duas ainda estavam na faculdade, o que deixara Usagi ainda mais animada. Sempre gostara de atuar.

Já era quinta-feira quando ela percebeu um quimono surgir na sua casa. A mãe o estava preparando com cuidado em seu quarto no momento em que Usagi retornou do emprego. Ikuko não era do tipo que gostava de se vestir assim normalmente, por isso a indagação do que seria aquela roupa exposta foi inevitável.

A cor sumiu de seu rosto quando sua mãe informou que os Chiba os visitariam no sábado. Por quê? De alguma forma, a resposta parecia óbvia para sua mãe: "_eles querem conhecer a nora, né?_" Usagi ainda negou, pontuando que ela só havida ido ao encontro para conhecer o cara, mas que não haveria casamento algum. Não obstante, sua mãe mostrou-se incontornável, pois a própria filha lhe dissera que tudo havia corrido bem e que havia se divertido com Mamoru.

Em que mundo se divertir com alguém lhe rendia uma entrevista entre os pais dos dois!? Mas quinta-feira já era tarde demais para cancelamentos: os Chiba já haviam marcado a viagem desde Quioto para conhecer Usagi.

Se ao menos seu plano de se mostrar uma péssima nora durante o encontro houvesse dado certo... Mas eles eram os velhinhos mais fofos e simpáticos que poderiam existir! Como ser mal criada com eles? No final, a própria Usagi já havia adotado a senhora Chiba como se fosse sua avó. Exceto que ela insistia em ser chamada de mãe.

Após falar com Motoki, Usagi voltou para casa resolvida: precisava ser firme com a mãe.

Quando chegou, no entanto, Ikuko já devia estar dormindo. A mãe havia saído com o marido naquela noite. No dia seguinte, tudo ficaria em pratos limpos. Usagi fora uma boa filha e considerara a oferta. Mas não. Ela não ia se casar com Mamoru Chiba.

Mesmo que ele fosse um par tão perfeito quanto Motoki lhe havia dito. Mesmo que ela estivesse tão encalhada como Makoto sempre lhe lembrava. Mesmo que todo mundo parecesse estar encontrando o amor a seu redor. Haveria outros. Para que ficar com o primeiro? Usagi não era do tipo que se satisfazia com qualquer um.

Mesmo que ele houvesse lhe tirado o ar com apenas um beijo...

Não! Não era hora de pensar no maldito beijo. Foi exatamente isso que desencadeara tudo ao fazê-la duzer que havia tido um bom encontro. Bem, a janta, a sobremesa, os enroladinhos de polvo estavam todos muito bons também... Com certeza, contribuíra.

Um gato. Usagi forçou a se concentrar em um gato preto que normalmente vinha encontrando próximo à sua casa. Ele estava de costas, por isso, a ideia se apoderou dela antes que melhor juízo lhe falasse. Usagi segurou a respiração, aproximou-se silenciosamente e agachou-se para cutucar as costas do felino.

Luna não sabia dizer o que pensou que fosse. Na verdade, ao sentir suas costas serem mexidas, ela achou que pudesse se tratar de Arthemis. Em razão disso, sentiu-se altamente confusa ao se virar e encontrar um humano com os olhos enormes piscando bem próximos dela. E berrou alto, esquecendo-se de sua condição felina para em seguida pulou para bem longe antes de perceber que era apenas Usagi sendo ela mesma.

Houve um silêncio em seguida, e uma olhou para a outra.

- Nossa, eu que levei o susto! – gargalhou Usagi, levando a mão ao peito. – Parecia até que você era um humano gritando, gatinho. – E voltou a rir de si mesma.

Por fim, Arthemis apareceu, provavelmente preocupado com o grito. O gato branco olhou para Luna confuso e, então, miou para Usagi.

- É... pelo visto, até você encontrou uma namorada, né gatinho? – Usagi acariciou a cabeça de Luna. – Será algum sinal pra mim...? – E suspirou.

Os dois a observaram entrar em silêncio. Após, Luna também suspirou.

- Você também pensou que ela tinha lembrado, né? – perguntou Arthemis. – Eu vim correndo todo animado e quase estraguei nosso disfarce.

Luna deu um miado bem leve e pulou até o telhado de cima da casa, de onde podia ver Usagi chegar a seu quarto em segurança.

* * *

Usagi desceu apressada para a reunião que Shin Saitou promovia no mesmo restaurante café do outro dia. Makoto já estava lá sentada e a chamou para seu lado.

- E aí? Como foi com os pais dele!? – perguntou instantaneamente.

Após rolar os olhos, Usagi deu um resumo. Acrescentou ainda que estava certa de poder resolver tudo, mas a mãe acabara de lhe fazer uma ligação para avisar que os papéis do casamento já estavam em sua casa, esperando sua assinatura.

- Papéis? Mas já!? E a festa?

- A senhora Chiba sugeriu que cuidássemos das burocracias e depois planejássemos a festa com calma.

- Mas, Usa... Assim que você assinar, já estará casada. Não é como nos filmes em que tem que ir ao altar, dizer sim...

- Eu _sei_! – Usagi afundou a testa nos braços. – Ainda não acredito que ele simplesmente já assinou tudo. Realmente, eu fico é irritada! – Fechou com força os punhos até sentir as pontas de suas unhas lhe incomodarem.

Makoto estava passando a mão em suas costas quando um dos rapazes do departamento de ambas reclamou com Shin que eles deveriam comemorar contratos em bares, não cafés.

- Bar não, por favor... – protestou a moça com voz baixa, apenas para Usagi.

- Ué, você bebe normalmente, né? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não mais! – Makoto olhou ao redor, como se conferindo se alguém estaria ouvindo a conversa. Então, abaixou a cabeça bem perto da amiga e se explicou: - Lembra do _goukon_ que você não pôde ir? Bem, depois a gente esticou pra um barzinho e aí eu acordei no apartamento dum cara completamente pelada! Pe-la-da. Esse cara... nem era do _goukon_. Duvido que ele fosse universitário, só se for professor! Se bem que ele me lembra de um ex-namorado meu... – Makoto sorriu distraída, mas logo pareceu lembrar-se de o que falava e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse desaprovando a si mesma. – Ele até me ofereceu café e foi supergentil, mas eu saí disparado de lá assim que me vesti. O que deu em mim? Eu não bebo isso tudo pra ter amnésia! Será intolerância a álcool?

Uma moça loira interrompeu a conversa; era a mesma garçonete em quem Shin ficara de olho na primeira vez em que a trouxera ao local.

- Aqui está seu pedido, desculpa pela demora. – A moça sorriu e começou a enumerar cada item para depois pô-los na frente de Usagi. – Tenha uma boa refeição.

Usagi e Makoto observaram não a garçonete sair, mas o olhar distraído que seu superior lançava à jovem. Em seguida, riram.

- Ele não poderia ser um pouco mais discreto? – cochichou Makoto.

- Ou só convidá-la logo...

- Convidar quem? – Shin perguntou, olhando para as duas diretamente. Apesar de não estar bem a seu lado, ele não estava exatamente no local mais distante da mesa, formada por vários funcionários do mesmo departamento e alguns de fora.

- Ih, desculpa, chefe! – respondeu Makoto, mesmo não parecendo nem um pouco arrependida de nada. – Só estava falando sobre o casamento arranjado da Usagi.

A própria sentiu-se congelar.

- Ué, era segredo? – perguntou Makoto, francamente confusa com a reação.

- Casar? É verdade isso? – Shin pareceu interessado.

Ao sentir todas as atenções desviadas das conversas paralelas para ela, Usagi assentiu com hesitação.

- Algo assim. Bem, eu acabo de conhecê-lo. Não é nada certo...

- Mas você vai deixar o emprego? Seria uma pena, não é nossa funcionária mais brilhante, mas todos gostamos muito de você! – Shin sorriu, apesar de Usagi não estar certa se fora um elogio.

- Não vou. Continuarei trabalhando.

- Ótimo! Ah! – Como se lembrasse algo, Shin bateu nas costas de um rapaz loiro sentado a seu lado. – Por que não fala com o Jadeite aqui?

Usagi só havia visto aquele homem pelos corredores ou na cantina do prédio. Tudo o que sabia era se tratar de mais um dos estrangeiros contratados pela empresa. Provavelmente, também trabalhava em contato com estrangeiros de outras empresas ou algo assim.

- Comigo? – Falando com sotaque óbvio, Jadeite olhou confuso para ambos.

- É, você podia fazer a cerimônia da Usagi com desconto especial, não? – Shin voltou o rosto novamente para ela e se explicou: – A namorada dele mora no templo do avô. – Depois, passou a indicar onde ficava o lugar.

Usagi percebeu já o haver visitado, mas não se recordava de quando. Ao olhar de volta para Jadeite, quase conseguia vê-lo usando roupas de sacerdote.

- Oh e você a conheceu trabalhando lá? – perguntou, ainda tentando se lembrar de ao menos por que estivera naquele templo. Não seria um famoso por algum talismã?

- Eu? – O estrangeiro balançou a cabeça.

- O Jadeite nem é japonês, de tantos trabalhos por que ele iria parar justo num _templo_? – perguntou Shin, fazendo Usagi perceber como sua pergunta soava tola.

Apesar de ainda conseguir ver um rapaz loiro com olhos azuis como os do estrangeiro à sua frente, Usagi balançou a imagem. Logo passou a se concentrar na comida, já que todos pareciam haver se distraído de seu casamento para começar a perguntar a história da vida de Jadeite até chegar à empresa anos antes.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Eu tinha planejado de terminar este capítulo na primeira cena, mas achei melhor puxar a primeira cena do próximo pra cá e apresentar mais um personagem! Enfim, Jadeite entra na jogada. Por que decidi fazê-lo estrangeiro? A verdade é que a ideia veio de outra fanfic que ainda não terminei. A Usagi tinha um namorado estrangeiro e inicialmente ele ia ser o Jadeite por causa daquele jeitão dele loiro de olhos claros, meio galã e bem desmiolado, rs. Só que o papel dele cresceu taaaanto como namorado da Usagi que ficou meio sem nexo usar o Jadeite e aí troquei pelo Seiya. Ele até virou um estrangeiro mestiço por causa disso. XD

Chega de enrolação minha, mas aguardo comentários. Por favor, não deixem de começar o que estão achando!


	6. 2- Impulsos, Parte 3

Usagi abriu a sua bolsa e tirou dela um envelope branco. Após olhá-lo distraída, estendeu-o até a pessoa à sua frente. Quando percebeu as mãos grossas pegarem o papel, seu primeiro impulso foi de puxá-lo de volta e sair correndo. Mas, antes que Mamoru o percebesse, soltou o envelope. Assim que ele o teve em mãos, abriu-o sem cerimônias, como se fosse mais um contrato qualquer de seu trabalho, e conferiu todas as folhas ali dentro.

- Desculpa pela demora! – A garçonete loira, a mesma de que o superior de Usagi parecia tanto gostar, disse enquanto ditava o que fora pedido e o punha na mesa. Ao terminar, o sorriso da moça mudou. Usagi sentiu-se ficando vermelha, como se flagrada fazendo algo indecente. – Que romântico! Nunca tinha visto papéis de casamento por aqui, he he. – A loira parecia francamente extasiada abraçando a bandeja agora vazia. – E vocês são perfeitos, almas gêmeas. Acreditem, eu consigo cheirar essas coisas. – Piscou com afetação. – Sou como a encarnação da deusa do amor!

- Agradeço pelas palavras – respondeu Mamoru calmamente, repondo os documentos no envelope. Então, passou a tomar seu café.

Usagi assentiu quando notou os olhares da loira sobre si.

- E eu te conheço! Já a vi aqui algumas vezes com aquele homem bem alto. Um que vem sempre. Acho que vocês todos trabalham aqui perto, né?

Ela assentiu mais uma vez.

- Eu me chamo Minako. É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita recém-casada, he he.

Ótimo, até a garçonete parecia mais feliz que a própria.

- Bem, os documentos ainda não foram entregues e... – A voz de Usagi diminuía a cada palavra até sumir. Aquela situação só piorava.

Ela havia se prometido que resolveria tudo. Melhor, ela vinha se prometendo isso. Mas, no final, tudo o que acontecia era se ver arrastada por sua própria incompetência para a corrente do casamento com Mamoru.

No dia anterior, havia ficado até tarde no trabalho, escrevendo uma longa carta à mão para os pais de Mamoru, na qual pedia desculpas por desfazer o trato.

Após consultar Makoto, elas concordaram ser a melhor forma, em se considerando que a ordem atual era arrumar todos os documentos para se casarem o mais rápido possível e que Usagi só vinha adiando o que precisava ser feito.

No papel, deixava claro que achava Mamoru uma boa pessoa, muito bem criada, e que o filho devia encontrar logo, logo uma ótima noiva para lhes dar belos netos. Ainda, que a culpa era dela própria, por se achar imatura demais para o matrimônio.

Para descobrir o endereço de Quioto, bastou uma rápida olhada nos documentos do arranjo. Em poucos dias, tudo estaria oficial e perfeitamente encerrado. Ao terminar a redação, agradeceu Makoto pela ajuda e depositou o envelope selado na caixa de correio a caminho da estação de trem.

Todavia, aquela sensação de dever cumprido durou apenas até sua chegada em casa, quando viu o fatídico envelope branco pela primeira vez na mesinha de entrada. De início, apenas o estranhara, mas nem o tocara, seguindo para sua janta. Esta até podia ter sido chamada de "_a última ceia_", não de sua vida toda, mas de seus dias de solteira. Foi justo ao terminá-la que sua mãe revelou o conteúdo do envelope: as folhas assinadas de notificação de casamento.

- Mamoru deixou há pouco aqui. Ele achava que você já estaria em casa, mas como demorou... Aí disse que marcaria de buscá-los contigo amanhã perto do seu trabalho. – Ikuko sorriu, virando-se para buscar o carimbo.

Usagi olhou com desespero para as cópias da notificação e segurou a caneta mecanicamente, como se seu corpo não tivesse mais alma.

- Querida, eu sei que está indo tudo muito rápido, mas veja isto apenas como formalidade. Ainda faremos uma linda festa pra vocês dois! Lembra-se da descrição da dona Chiba? – Ikuko mostrou-lhe um sorriso confiante. – Ela disse que você terá a festa que quiser, que eles querem realizar seu sonho de noiva. E depois de amanhã é um ótimo dia para se casar, trará ótima sorte!

Ela assentiu, olhando que o documento estava datado para dois dias depois. A letra de Mamoru era bastante diferente da sua: todos os traços eram bem retos e cada ideograma parecia formar um quadrado. Mamoru provavelmente passaria em uma prova de ideogramas chineses...

- Filha? – chamou Ikuko. – É só você carimbar onde está o adesivo, consegue vê-lo?

Claro. Usagi era burra, não cega. Bufou baixo, os olhos fixos no documento. Precisava avisar à sua mãe que nada aconteceria.

- E quem são estas testemunhas? – perguntou no lugar. – Não era para todo mundo estar vendo a gente carimbar? De preferência, pessoas com quem eu me importe?

- São só pessoas que trabalham com ele. – Ikuko, então se virou para a jovem com o rosto sério. – Usagi, ninguém aqui está te obrigando a se casar com ele, sabia? E sabe de uma coisa... – A mãe pegou as folhas e o envelope de cima da mesa. – Essa decisão é grande demais para hesitações. – E começou a guardar tudo no envelope branco. – Da forma como está agindo, parece algum tipo de vítima sendo entregue a força para o sacrifício. Não é assim que se casa, filha. – Ikuko fechou o envelope e o segurou contra o peito.

E não era o que estavam fazendo? Um furacão para que ela rodasse até ficar tonta e fosse carregada até onde quisessem?

Ikuko pareceu bufar intencionalmente para interromper seus pensamentos:

- Olha aqui, Usagi. Os Chiba são uma ótima família, e o Mamoru é um belo rapaz. O único problema que pode ter aqui é você não querer. E, se não quiser, não haverá mais nada. Não olhe para mim assim como se eu fosse a culpada de alguma coisa. Só tentei te apresentar a alguém, e você não estava preparada. Basta dizer não. Sempre tem boca pra tudo e pra isso não teve? Se te forcei foi apenas a conhecer o rapaz; era o mínimo que podíamos fazer. Não deu certo e pronto.

Usagi assentiu após a pausa da mãe, sentindo as lágrimas lhe irem aos olhos.

Era isso? Era o que sua mãe interpretava de sua atitude? Ela era imatura e não simplesmente nova para casar?

Ela não era! Ela já tinha até um emprego; se quisesse, poderia morar sozinha. Sinceramente, devia fazê-lo.

Era tudo muito mais simples em Osaka na época em que a mãe ficara em Tóquio com o irmão. O pai trabalhava direto e ainda viajava em muitos finais de semana, era liberdade quase total. Sem a mãe para ficar perguntando dos garotos com quem ela saía, ou o irmão para vigiar seu peso enquanto ele virava o aluno brilhante de sua faculdade.

Pois bem, fosse qual fosse o motivo, ela havia tido uma proposta de casamento. Mamoru a conhecia antes de assinar aqueles papéis. E ele os assinou. Ela não era encalhada, alguém a quis. Fosse qual fosse o motivo. Era um mérito seu sim. Ninguém tirava.

Então, viu Ikuko começar a se afastar com o envelope. Usagi nunca saberia explicar o que aconteceu, ou melhor: o que a havia possuído. Era como se pudesse ouvir todas as vezes em que fora chamada de encalhada reverberarem dentro de sua cabeça, fazendo-a perder o controle de seus atos. Quando acordou, o papel já estava com seu carimbo e uma resolução estranha de querer se casar havia nascido nela.

Continuará...


	7. 2- Impulsos, Parte 4

Ao sair do restaurante café, ela seguiu para a estação de trem na companhia de Mamoru.

- E agora? – quase cuspia aquela pergunta, tanta força tivera que fazer para falar.

Todos os casamentos arranjados deviam ser estranhos, mas, no caso dela, sequer conseguia se decidir se havia uma vontade real de casar. Com certeza, possuía alguma curiosidade sobre vários aspectos. E algum interesse; pois, mesmo se sentindo pouco à vontade perto de seu iminente marido, sabia que estava fazendo um negócio único: boa família, aparentemente bom dinheiro já de começo e uma bela herança por vir. Melhor ainda, os pais dele moravam bem longe; não teria que lidar com sogra. E a dona Chiba era um anjo de sogra, então, não devia ser problema pessoalmente.

Para o pavor de Usagi, eram pensamentos positivos como esses que vinham se multiplicando em sua cabeça ultimamente e enterrando os contra o matrimônio.

- Amanhã entrego o papel e começo a resolver os detalhes no registro de família. Acho que a festa deve demorar, né? Eu estava perguntando a umas mulheres do meu trabalho, e elas disseram que precisávamos de, ao menos, uns três meses para fazer algo decente. Minha mãe tinha razão sobre apressar os papéis. – Mamoru levou a mão para trás da cabeça. – Mas, realmente, não entendo dessas coisas. O que te satisfizer, contará com meu apoio. – E sorriu sem olhar para ela.

Seria proposital que ele se mostrava tão perdido agora? Existiria mesmo algo de humano por baixo daquela pessoa que estava lidando tão calmamente com o próprio casamento? Se fosse realmente algum tipo de embaraço aquilo que Mamoru lhe exibia, Usagi tinha que confessar achar isso fofo. No entanto, e se fosse mero descaso? Ele podia apenas estar com pressa de chegar logo em casa e ver algum programa na televisão.

Após cada um passar seu cartão pela máquina da estação, começaram a se despedir.

- Amanhã eu te ligo para dizer se deu tudo certo – anunciou Mamoru, fazendo sinal para sua pasta, onde estava agora o envelope branco. Era quase um atestado de óbito para Usagi Tsukino.

- Certo... E, com isso... estamos casados? – perguntou, não conseguindo impedir o rubor.

- Algo assim. – Mamoru baixou a cabeça. Lá estava, mais um sinal ambíguo. Estaria entediado e sem o que dizer ou...? – Mas ainda tenho que entregar tudo, né? Então, pensamos na mudança e depois procuramos nosso apartamento mesmo... Como o que minha mãe já disse no sábado. – E lhe mostrou um sorriso.

Usagi assentiu, ela com certeza estava sem jeito.

- Usagi... – Mamoru agora a olhava sério. Era quase parte de outra vida a época em que ele se recusava a pronunciar seu nome, apenas a chamando de apelidos pouco felizes. – Seus pais... eles não estão te obrigando, né?

Ela se assustou com aquela pergunta. Como ele foi falar isso àquela altura do campeonato?

Um alarme tocou alto em sua mente. Claro que era tudo uma péssima ideia, como aqueles dois podiam funcionar como um casal?

Mas os papéis já estavam assinados, e Usagi começava a aceitar a ideia mais que negá-la. Afinal, Mamoru era bonito. Um tanto _nerd_, fechado demais. Impossível de se conviver se ela fosse levar todos os seus padrões a sério – o que ela nunca faria, mas muitas mulheres sim, o que explicaria seu problema em encontrar alguém. Contudo, tirando todos os defeitos... Usagi começava sim a gostar da ideia de fazer a própria vida e, quiçá, poder fofocar com as mulheres casadas de seu departamento.

Em suma, aquela não era a melhor hora para Mamoru mostrar que até ele estava em dúvida sobre um negócio já fechado. Não mesmo. Até porque, se alguém iria rejeitar, seria ela a ele! _Ele_ era o _nerd_ que ficara encalhado até agora. Usagi estava casando até cedo demais, por opção _própria_.

- Não são seus pais que estão? – retrucou ela para Mamoru, passado o susto, mas não a indignação.

- Não vou negar que você não estaria no topo da minha lista. – Ele sorriu com alguma afetação.

Usagi fechou os punhos.

- Mas está sendo divertido – prosseguiu ele. – Parece uma ótima ideia. Então, eu realmente quero ir até o fim com isto. – Seus olhos se focaram para longe dela.

Ao olhar para trás, percebeu que Mamoru estudava o painel eletrônico com os horários de saída dos próximos trens.

- O seu trem é o próximo – disse-lhe.

Ela aquiesceu.

Uma recordação viva da última despedida deles formigou-lhe nos lábios. Seu corpo estava consciente demais daquela proximidade, de cada movimento do outro. Será que o rapaz à sua frente também pensava nisso enquanto observava o movimento intenso de pessoas ao redor? Ao menos, Mamoru parecia querer lhe dar outro beijo de despedida. Usagi sorriu, decidindo que era assim que ela pensaria naquele momento e deu um passo para trás.

Era melhor se apressar se não quisesse perder o trem.

- Até am-

O beijo que lhe tapou a boca foi tão rápido que seus lábios continuaram a pronunciar as palavras, apesar de sua mente não processar nada por um momento de apagão total. Quando os pensamentos de Usagi começaram a voltar, sua primeira reação foi olhar ao redor. Ninguém parecia haver visto nada, mas eles poderiam só estar fingindo, né? Ela mesma fingiria isso se visse um casal se beijar em plena estação de trem.

Após notar que nunca saberia e que também não importava, – nem fazia nada errado, aquele era seu marido! – a jovem forçou-se a encarar Mamoru com uma carranca. Forçou-se, porque ainda estava indecisa demais quanto ao que sentir para estar brava.

Ao fazê-lo, a resposta do outro foi no mínimo inesperada. Nenhuma explicação ou pedido de desculpa. Ele simplesmente pegou seu pulso e a puxou para um corredor não tão próximo dentro da estação e que levava a uma lojinha já fechada, um pouco escondida por placas. Antes que o próprio voltasse a beijá-la, Usagi foi quem prosseguiu.

Era surreal. Aquele era seu terceiro beijo em toda a vida e ela o fazia como se os lábios de Mamoru fossem parte de seu território. Todos os movimentos estavam tão sincronizados que, mais que ensaiados, pareciam rotineiros. Mas uma daquelas rotinas que o corpo aprendera muito tempo antes e não pudera seguir um longo período.

Saudade.

Era isso? Como podia ter saudade? Elas já se beijaram antes, mas Usagi mal podia lembrar como o fazer, muito menos sentir saudades. Mais que surreal, havia algo de errado em como beijar aquele homem era o que parecia mais certo.

O perigo. Era isso que a excitava, né? Por mais inconspícuos que estivessem, nada impedia que outra pessoa achasse o lugar. Por isso, ela o queria tanto? Tinha que ser algo assim. Ou talvez houvesse sonhado com aquilo... Ela vinha tendo sonhos estranhos, dos quais não conseguia se lembrar direito quando acordava. Será que era uma pervertida que vinha sonhando em beijar Mamoru todas as noites desde aquele primeiro encontro? Foi isso que a fizera querer casar-se com ele?

Qualquer que fosse a resposta, Usagi queria mais. E a pressão que o corpo do outro exercia sobre o seu era mais que indício de que Mamoru também queria. Mais. Mais. Havia como se beijarem ainda mais grudados? Usagi custou a assumir para si mesma, mas, se houvesse alguma parede à vista, ela se jogaria contra ela para ganhar mais apoio e poder ficar ainda mais perto do outro.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Era isso? Era isso que significava querer... fazer _aquilo_ com alguém? Ela nem conseguia pensar direito no que era, mas... mas...

- Usagi... – Mamoru, que vinha beijando-lhe o pescoço, subiu a boca à sua orelha e, entre mordiscá-la de leve, começou a sussurrar algo que só em sentir o vapor quente em sua nuca, ela já sabia o que seria.

E ela ia aceitar. Qualquer coisa que pudesse apagar aquele formigamento em seu corpo.

* * *

Estava sentada em frente ao fogo sagrado do templo; algo muito ruim estava acontecendo e ela precisava consultá-lo, perguntar quem estava causando todo o desastre. As chamas começaram a arder cada vez mais, faziam seus olhos arderem, mas ela não os fecharia. E uma imagem se revelou bem lá no meio.

Uma pessoa de costas, vestindo roupas de sacerdote xintoísta: uma veste de linho branco por dentro de uma calça larga azul ou verde claro. Agora ela caminhava decidida até ele, não havia mais fogo. E apontava. Incriminava-o, era culpa daquela pessoa.

- Eu já te desmascarei! – gritou para o homem, apontando-lhe o dedo.

Ele se voltou e a jovem sentiu seu corpo ser puxado, sugado para dentro de um buraco negro, para a escuridão.

- Agora que sabe a verdade, terei que eliminá-la!

Mas Rei já não estava mais lá.

Sentou-se em sua cama, mas custou-lhe a afastar o som das risadas de sua mente. Elas continuavam. Era também como se ainda estivesse sendo puxada pelo buraco negro. Rei segurou os lençóis da cama, tentando agarrar parte do colchão junto.

Era um sonho, nada mais que um sonho. E um até cômico! O que Jadeite estaria fazendo com roupas de sacerdote? Estranhamente combinável de uma forma _sexy_. Mas Rei sequer conseguia se divertir com a lembrança. Sua pele, que ainda estava arrepiada, tremeu ante a imagem dos olhos de gelo que o loiro lhe lançara durando o sonho.

Olhou para o lado onde o original dormia pesado e tentou se aninhar contra seu corpo, mas se sentia repelir o namorado com toda a força.

Foi só um sonho, repetia-se. Um pesadelo, mas nada que fosse real. Jadeite tinha olhos azuis, mas não porque era um demônio capaz de trazer infortúnios. Ele era estrangeiro apenas. Nenhuma explicação paranormal.

Ela se levantou por completo e procurou por suas roupas. Era melhor pegar logo um táxi e voltar para o templo do avô.

Continuará...

[Fim da parte 2]

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma parte finalizada! E a cena final é uma das minhas favoritas na fic toda, rs.

Queria agradecer muuuuito por todos os comentários e reviews que venho recebido, realmente eles me deixam muito feliz de ter decidido levar esta história pra frente, mesmo quando me dava aquela vontadezinha de jogar tudo na lixeira, he he. Agradecimentos especiais pelas reviews da Mari Rodrigues, da MViana e da Maria. Quantos M's... o.O (foi mal pelo comentário aleatório!)

E agora começará a vida de casados do meu casalzinho favorito. :3 No que será que dará?


	8. 3- Vida Íntima, Parte 1

**Parte 3 - Vida Íntima**

Era bem cedo do dia quando Usagi abriu a porta de casa e foi correndo até a própria cama. Queria tomar outro banho, apesar de já havê-lo feito no apartamento de Mamoru, mas não valia o risco de sua mãe descobri-la chegando àquela hora. Não que ela precisasse agir assim, fazia bastante sentido ela passar a noite na casa de seu marido. Bem, ainda não oficialmente até o departamento de registro abrir e toda a papelada ser recebida, mas era uma questão de tempo para isso acontecer. E ela já se sentia... _dele_.

Deitada em sua cama, abriu os olhos irritada. Depois que a pessoa se casava não conseguia mais dormir? Ou a insônia tinha a ver com a experiência da noite anterior?

Escondeu-se por completo com sua coberta. O que houvera com ela para... aceitar? Sugerir? Ela teria _sugerido_ sua própria primeira noite? Não que Mamoru não fosse o maior interessado. E ela? Teria passado naquele _test drive_ que ele lhe fizera?

Bem, ele não parecia estar reclamando, mas também ficara basicamente inconsciente todo o tempo depois. Teria sido decepcionante se Usagi não estivesse nervosa demais com a etiqueta que deveria seguir. Mas ele havia gostado, certo?

E rolou na cama, não apenas por vergonha: seu corpo todo formigava como se houvesse acabado de roubar todos os docinhos de uma festa. E os engolira de uma vez só, a julgar pela energia que a impedia de, ao menos, cochilar.

Empurrou o corpo até a mesinha onde deixara o celular e conferiu as horas. O despertador tocaria em meia hora. Ela acabara de perder mais de trinta minutos rolando na cama e pensando em... nem se lembrava em quê. Havia ainda um aviso de duas chamadas perdidas. E uma mensagem nova.

Sentou-se com um suspiro resignado. A mensagem era de Mamoru, que devia ter acordado e descoberto seu bilhete. Agora lhe perguntava se ela chegara bem. Inspirou fundo e o respondeu bem rápido: sim, estava bem. Mas o desconcerto com que aquela mensagem a deixava pareceu-lhe quase saudoso quando Usagi teve de encarar as chamadas perdidas: Makoto.

Então... ela notou? Que Usagi havia lhe ligado naquela noite?

Esfregou um pouco os olhos, como se agora sim estivesse em um pesadelo. Bem, só estava exagerando. Fora apenas um momento desconfortável e nada além. Perdida dentro do banheiro de Mamoru, Usagi havia ligado para a amiga, pensando em pedir ajuda antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Ao ouvir a voz do outro lado, contudo, Usagi ficara confusa.

- Motoki? – perguntou em resposta automática. Havia ligado errado...? Ótimo, agora precisava de uma explicação para chamá-lo no meio da noite. Ao menos, não saíra vomitando todo o problema como faria normalmente. Bastava fingir que queria marcar de sair ou qualquer coisa assim. Ou que só ligara para fofocar! Normal, eles eram amigos. Amigos podiam dizer essas coisas.

Antes Usagi tivesse deixado para perder os cabelos depois. Isto porque, antes de ela poder inventar uma desculpa, o homem do outro lado da linha desligara. O problema nem fora esse, talvez Usagi houvesse ligado até para uma pessoa completamente desconhecida, achando que seria para Makoto e quem atendera tinha a voz parecida com a de Motoki. Vamos, ela não tinha o melhor reconhecimento de voz. Na verdade, ela era a garota quem, por duas vezes, atendera no telefone da firma a chamada de um superior achando ser seu pai e aí tivera que explicar como o pai estaria ligando para aquele número comercial. O problema era que Usagi conferira o número e ele era o de _Makoto_.

Seu rosto queimava ao juntar as coisas: ela ligara para Makoto, que devia estar em uma situação muito semelhante à sua, no quarto de outro homem. Era pensar demais talvez, mas sua amiga não tinha irmãos nem morava com o pai. Quem mais poderia ser do outro lado? A menos que estivesse bebendo com Motoki em um bar, e este houvesse atendido o aparelho errado de celular! Não... Makoto, definitivamente, não vinha bebendo, e Motoki não desligaria na sua cara.

Bem, Usagi não tinha que encarar as chamadas que Makoto lhe retornara agora. Podia apenas cochilar um pouco... Ah, era mesmo. Ela não conseguia fechar os olhos!

* * *

A gata preta correu pelo telhado e subiu na sacada da casa para espreitar o movimento da entrada do vizinho. Um carro de passeio estava com a mala aberta e cheia. Uma mulher mais velha caminhou até ela e se esticou para puxar a porta até fechá-la com força.

- Não é uma coincidência? – perguntou Luna ao sentir que Arthemis havia retornado e estava agora sentado a seu lado. – Que Usagi tenha decidido se casar justamente com aquele homem?

Mas o gato continuou em silêncio, apenas olhando distraído para frente.

- O que houve com você, Arthemis? Comeu demais? Hoje é um dia importante. Eu preciso, ao menos, da sua atenção para me decidir se isto é um final feliz de fato ou a pior das reviravoltas.

- Luna... eu...

- Desembucha logo... Porque eu, realmente, preciso de você bem para conseguirmos nos infiltrar no apartamento pra onde a Usagi vai agora.

- Eu fui ver a Minako.

Luna virou os olhos com tédio.

- Como se eu já não soubesse que você foge para lá sempre que pode. Não precisa se sentir culpado por isso. Eu realmente não posso te censurar. – Ela se deitou no chão e suspirou.

- Não é isso, Luna. Eu estava conferindo o novo emprego dela e... e...

- Não me diga que ela também vai se casar com o Mamoru Chiba.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras. – Arthemis levantou a pata, mostrando as garras em um momento de nervoso. – Ela estava com um general. Não apenas _um_ general, mas _o_ general!

A gata franziu a testa e miou confusa. Então, repentinamente, as palavras do outro passaram a fazer sentido. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela começava a entendê-lo, nada mais se encaixava.

- Como assim? – perguntou, sem mais registrar os movimentos na casa que até então vinha observando com afinco.

- O general do _Dark Kingdom,_ aquele Kunzite – Arthemis falava como se acabasse de proferir palavras amaldiçoadas.

Era difícil formar alguma opinião sobre aquilo. De certo, o casamento arranjado de Usagi com Mamoru soava a algo que passasse por coincidência. Mais que isso: eles estavam vivos. O que dizer dos generais? Eles morreram. Todos foram mortos em algum ponto durante a batalha contra o _Dark Kingdom_, e Luna mesma havia presenciado a morte daquele que Arthemis mencionara.

- Não foi impressão sua, Arthemis? Minako está trabalhando agora em um tipo de restaurante, certo? O que Kunzite iria fazer num lugar desses...

- Ele estava com uma forma humana, nem cabelos brancos ele tinha. E... agia bastante humano.

- Então... – Apesar da pose altiva que Luna demonstrava no momento, a própria soltava um suspiro. – Você só está exagerando. Vou confessar algo. Um dia, fui dar uma olhada na Rei e quase caí dura quando dei de cara com um rapaz que parecia muito com o Jadeite. Não sei se você se lembraria dele.

O gato entortou o pescoço, mas logo balançou a cabeça.

- Não é importante lembrar, Luna! Se o Kunzite tá com a Minako e o Jadeite tá atrás da Rei...

- Mas a questão é essa, Arthemis. Aquele não era general nenhum. Até parecia, mas era só um estrangeiro. Até sotaque o rapaz tinha; e o Jadeite falava japonês perfeito.

O gato branco miou bem baixo. Claramente, não se havia convencido, mas se resignou em não mais tocar no assunto.

Abaixo, Usagi e sua mãe fechavam a casa. A mudança estava terminada.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews! MViana, Maria, Mari Rodrigues, Carol, Bianca Martins e Vanessa Diaz. Fico muito feliz com o incentivo de vocês, agradeço mesmo! Além de sempre, todos os que me incentivaram a seguir em frente com esta fic, mas não a acompanham aqui pelo FFN. Enfim, a todos os que estão lendo, e só não comentaram ainda (comentem! Juro que não mordo!), obrigada!_

_Entramos na terceira parte (de dez!) desta história e o que acontecerá agora? Vão ter que esperar porque nem eu sei, rs. Continuem comentando! Repito, eu não mordo :xxx  
_


	9. 3- Vida Íntima, Parte 2

Usagi olhou confusa para o apartamento que conhecera poucas noites atrás. A sensação era a de que não estava em seu corpo ou mesmo vivendo sua própria vida.

- Filha, não fique parada no meio do caminho com essa mala. – brigou Ikuko, empurrando a própria outra mala gigantesca até o quarto que o casal dividiria.

Um rubor queimou a face de Usagi ao pensar o que fizera ali da última vez e perceber sua mãe. Mães não acreditariam que, após o casamento, as filhas continuavam virgens, né? Alguma chance de fingir que ela continuava?

- O Mamoru vai demorar muito pra voltar, Usagi? – perguntou a mãe, ajudando-a a pôr a segunda mala no quarto. – Não entendo por que não o esperou para fazer isto.

- Ele nem tem carro. Pra que esperar? E nem tem tanta coisa...

- Ainda assim, são duas malas de trinta e dois quilos. E a impressão que tenho é de que cada uma pesa uma tonelada.

- Obrigada, mãe. – Usagi passou a mão na cabeça de Ikuko, com um sorriso brincalhão. – Você fez um bom trabalho!

- Eu não sou cachorro. – E a afastou.

A filha sorriu, mostrando a língua:

- Mas cuida bem do resto das minhas coisas lá no meu quarto, pra quando formos para a _minha_ casa nova.

- É... Deve ser um pouco chato não se mudar para a própria casa. Mas o Mamoru é uma boa pessoa, ele entenderá se quiser mudar isto ou aquilo de lugar. Além do mais, é melhor que escolham tudo com calma. Por falar nisso... – Ikuko correu até a mesinha próxima à porta, onde deixara sua bolsa, e retirou desta um cartão branco. – Esta é a empresa que planeja casamentos de que falei com o Mamoru. Já marquei uma visita para amanhã pra vocês verem o que acham. – E deixou o papel sobre a mesma mesa.

- E por que eu só tô ouvindo disto agora?

- Bem, não é minha culpa se o que eu te falo entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro.

Usagi começou a imitar o rosto bravo da mãe enquanto esta ainda falava.

- De toda forma, você não é mais minha responsabilidade.

- _Mãe_! – reclamou, fazendo cara de choro.

- Agora, é melhor corrermos pra fazer uma cópia das chaves para você. Vamos, Usagi. – Ikuko a enxotou após ignorar a última resposta e trancou o apartamento.

* * *

Eles haviam acabado de jantar a comida que Mamoru trouxera na volta do serviço e agora, sob sugestão de Usagi, assistiam a um programa de variedades. Claro, ela costumava assistir coisas assim sozinha, mas a sugestão, definitivamente, não viera de um desejo súbito de ver pessoas se batendo ou passando por situações embaraçosas ou apenas gritando coisas sentido. Usagi estava apavorada com aquela primeira noite sozinha com Mamoru e precisava que preenchessem o silêncio por ela.

Os dois vinham se comunicando indiretamente desde que... fizeram _aquilo_. Era estranho como ela conseguira mandar do trem uma mensagem para ele só avisando que iria mais cedo para deixar suas coisas no apartamento naquela sexta-feira. A mensagem havia saído tão natural que ela se sentira arrependida de havê-la mandado. Mamoru não era sua amiguinha de se usar para matar tempo de casa para o trabalho. Ele ainda lhe respondera com um bom dia e que fosse em segurança. Certo, aquela resposta sim soava algo entre casados. O que eles já até eram!

Sacudiu-se no sofá para não pensar mais. Tudo o que queria era que Mamoru dormisse logo; aí ela fugiria para o quarto e apagaria lá. Até ele perceber, Usagi já estaria na terra do arco-íris. Era um plano tão genial que ela queria até fazer um sinal de vitória. Mas deixou para o dia seguinte, quando já houvesse dado certo.

Olhou para um relógio na parede. Já era quase meia-noite e ela ainda tinha que acordar para o trabalho. Espiou Mamoru por um momento, então voltou a fingir interesse com o programa.

- Já está na hora, né? – Mamoru havia tomado banho e escovado os dentes logo após a janta, momento que Usagi aproveitara para encontrar um canal com bastantes programas divertidos para assistir. Agora que ele se mexia para se levantar, o cheiro de algo fresco e úmido misturado ao sabonete chegou até ela mais uma vez.

Era aquilo que ela sentiria por todas as noites de sua vida? Era tão... atraente. Não sabia nem explicar como, mas também sensual. O cheiro de um homem limpo. O homem dela.

- Usa...gi? – Mamoru estalou os dedos na sua frente. – Já está tarde; vou para o quarto.

- Ah.

Bastou aquilo para suas ilusões de ser a garota mais feliz do mundo sumirem e ela aterrissar com força de volta àquele problema: eles teriam agora sua lua de mel? Ou não?

- Então... Vou te esperar lá.

- Tá, tá, já tô indo! – disse rapidamente, pondo-se de pé em tempo recorde.

Mamoru pareceu assustado por um instante, provavelmente com a reação rápida da outra, mas logo sorriu.

- Então, vamos.

Ela olhou para a mão do agora marido, indicando a direção do quarto e não conseguiu mais sentir as próprias pernas. Após um momento congelado, seu corpo decidiu que atenderia a todos os comandos de fuga ao mesmo tempo. Usagi pulou de volta para o sofá, segurando-se firme ali e derrubando o próprio celular no chão.

- Usagi?

- O Motoki! – gritou ela.

- Motoki?

- Eu preciso ligar pra ele. Aí tava procurando meu celular.

Mamoru abaixou-se e pegou o aparelho lentamente.

- Obrigada – Usagi disse, estendendo a mão para puxá-lo do outro.

- Mas não está meio tarde?

- Você sabe como ele sai tarde do serviço! – Virou os olhos, como se Mamoru houvesse dito uma besteira. De fato era tarde. Ao menos, Motoki costumava estar acordado até uma da manhã nas sextas. Como o homem à sua frente continuava simplesmente parado, Usagi começou a fazer sinal para o quarto. – Eu ligo pra ele e depois ainda tenho que tomar um banho. – Na verdade, ela o havia feito assim que se despedira da mãe, mas era a grande desculpa que vinha guardando.

- Está bem, eu vou na frente, então. É só que você deu a entender que vinha junto, cabeça de o_dango_.

- Não me chame assim, e vai logo pra eu ligar pro Motoki!

- Algum segredo do seu marido? – perguntou Mamoru em tom jocoso.

Usagi mostrou-lhe a língua e respondeu:

- Todos!

Enquanto o sentia sair dizendo algo sobre sonhos não contarem como segredos, Usagi virou os olhos e correu ao telefone. Fazia um tempo que não falava com Motoki, por isso, achou uma boa ideia cumprir com o que dissera, mesmo que o outro não parecesse estar espionando.

- _Oi._

- Motoki? – Usagi franziu a testa, ouvindo um som de música entrar bem baixo no plano de fundo da chamada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Eu preciso ir._

- Você brigou com a Reika? Foi isso? Que tal a gente se ver esses dias?

- _Algo assim. Preciso ir mesmo_.

E ele já havia desligado. Usagi continuou a encarar o aparelho por um longo momento até decidir por mandar uma mensagem para o amigo, desejando que se sentisse melhor. Debateu sobre cada desenho e _emoticon_ para enfeitar suas palavras até que enfim a enviou. Mas Motoki não respondeu.

Talvez devesse ter seguido o que Mamoru lhe dissera e não haver ligado tão tarde da noite. A música baixa ao fundo, a voz reticente do amigo... Recordando-se desses detalhes, Usagi sentiu-se ruborizar. Sacudiu a cabeça para não pensar nisso. Desde a noite passada com Mamoru, ela vinha achando que todos dispensavam sua chamada por estarem em algum momento íntimo.

_Continuará..._

**Notas da Autora:**

_Eu me diverti fazendo a Usagi morrendo de vergonha depois de tudo :xxx_


	10. 3- Vida Íntima, Parte 3

Usagi perdera tempo demais na noite anterior, preocupada com Motoki e com o que uma esposa acharia de uma menina ligar no meio d'_aquilo _para seu marido. Quando, enfim, estava preparada para enfrentar sua primeira noite de verdade com Mamoru, este havia se cansado de esperar e já dormia pesado.

Ao menos, ele não parecia bravo quando se encontraram na estação próxima à agência de matrimônios indicada por Ikuko no dia seguinte. Estava desacostumada com encontrar homens em plena estação de trem, – à exceção de Motoki, – por isso, exagerou nas palavras costumeiras: "_você esperou muito?_", perguntou em tom alto agora que encontrava o próprio marido. E um terno com certeza fazia bem a Mamoru.

Mesmo estando familiarizada com sua personalidade pouco simpática, era difícil não se perguntar por que ninguém mais o agarrara antes. Tarde demais, pensou com um sorriso de vitória, enquanto ouvia os cumprimentos das recepcionistas na agência.

Foi uma reunião agradável, mas rápida demais. Usagi preferia continuar ali a tarde toda. Era um prédio em um lugar bem verde e amplo, afastado do centro da cidade. O interior da agência cheirava a flores e todos os demais cheiros bons do mundo na quantidade e combinação certas.

Mamoru terminava de conversar após ela descrever tudo o que gostaria no casamento, quando Usagi aproveitou para olhar os arredores. No fundo, havia uma entrada para uma ampla sala que servia de capela. Era quase um local mágico; felicidade invadiu seu peito ao pensar assim. Como se casar daquela forma com uma pessoa de quem ela não gostava além da atração física podia parecer tão certo? Mas "certo" era a melhor descrição para o que seu coração pensava de tudo.

- Ah! – exclamou ao perceber que havia uma jovem de uniforme da empresa descendo do altar.

- A senhorita precisa de alguma coisa?

- N-não! Eu s-s-só... err... – Usagi sorriu sem jeito e saiu correndo, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- O que está fazendo perambulando por aí, sua cabeça de _odango_? – Mamoru surgiu bem à sua frente, seguido da planejadora que os atendia.

Usagi baixou a cabeça.

- Eu doido te procurando – explicou o rapaz. – Agora, despeça-se da senhora Aino.

- Muito obrigada por hoje, senhora Aino – disse resignada para a mulher mais velha, curvando o corpo com educação.

A planejadora, quem devia possuir em torno de cinquenta anos, sorriu-lhes e levou-os até a saída, desejando que retornassem logo.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao andar do apartamento, Usagi ainda se sentia contrariada e não fazia qualquer questão de esconder isso de seu rosto.

- Vai ficar com essa cara a noite toda? – perguntou Mamoru, enquanto buscava sua chave.

- Não gostei de levar bronca na frente de todo mundo.

- E como _eu_ fiquei quando olhei pro meu lado e a criancinha tinha desaparecido?

- Foi mal, achava que tinha o direito de ir aonde quisesse. Parece que com o seu sobrenome vieram algemas invisíveis, né? – Usagi correu até sua bolsa para puxar a própria chave e abrir a porta ela mesma.

Sentiu-se gelar com o que via no interior de sua – ainda que temporária –nova casa.

- Mãe? – Mamoru pareceu ser o primeiro a processar a cena.

A senhora Chiba sorriu para os dois.

- Acabamos de chegar da estação e, como não tinha ninguém em casa, acabamos entrando mesmo assim. Seu pai foi buscar umas coisinhas na loja ali na esquina e já volta.

Usagi sorriu de volta para a nova sogra. Passada a surpresa, o que lhe vinha era a sensação de ouvir o sino da salvação. Com certeza, não poderia ser feito nada inapropriado quando os pais do marido estavam bem ali na mesma casa, né?

Sorte duas noites seguidas. Mas havia também uma ponta de frustração ao olhar Mamoru passar na sua frente e cumprimentar melhor a mãe. Tentou espantar a sensação ruim antes que se conscientizasse demais da vontade de tê-lo para si mais uma vez. Bem, ela teria a vida inteira para vencer a vergonha e aproveitar o prêmio que ganhara na loteria dos casamentos arranjados.

* * *

Não conseguia definir se sua primeira semana como Usagi Chiba havia passado rápida ou lentamente. A verdade era que sempre que estava no trabalho, sentia como se seus dias com Mamoru não passassem de uma ilusão.

Quantas vezes ela não contemplara seguir outra direção no trem de volta para casa? O fato de todos ainda se referirem a ela pelo nome de solteira também não ajudava, mas a própria preferira assim. Makoto chegou a lhe dizer que logo tudo mudaria, especialmente depois da festa. Ao mesm tempo, confessara nunca haver sido próxima de alguém que se casara, então, não havia certeza naquela previsão.

Ainda assim, não era tão ruim quanto imaginara. De dois em dois dias, Usagi cozinhava. Duas vezes na semana, ela deveria arrumar a casa. A própria mãe fora quem sugerira aquele esquema no almoço de domingo junto com os seus sogros. E parecia estar funcionando, já que era bem parecido com as regras de sua própria casa. Mamoru prometera preencher o resto, já acostumado com arrumar seu apartamento e fazer a própria janta sempre que podia.

Apesar de nada estar materialmente faltando à casa no final daquela semana, Mamoru não chegara cedo um dia que fosse. Nos dias em que Usagi estava incumbida de cozinhar, ele sequer fora para jantar, havendo mandado mensagens de que teria que voltar mais tarde para casa.

A terceira vez em que isso ocorreu, na sexta-feira, sequer era dia de ela cozinhar, de sorte que Usagi tivera que se contentar com um hambúrguer de um restaurante _fast food_ próximo ao prédio. Irritada, ela decidiu que não guardaria o lixo que fizera comendo; ficaria com ele no sofá e assistiria televisão até o marido retornar. Mamoru havia de ouvir poucas e boas quando o fizesse. Não era assim que alguém devia agir com apenas uma semana de casados.

Quando ele chegou enfim, provavelmente após pegar o último trem, Usagi já havia cochilado ao som das notícias do jornal noturno. Apesar de semidesperta pelo som das chaves e do anúncio de Mamoru de que havia retornado, estava sem forças para discutir àquela hora. Decidiu, portanto, apenas fazer cara de uma pobre coitada abandonada para dormir sozinha na sala.

Ouviu-o aproximar-se e, quando pareceu haver-se agachado, sentiu sua mão recolher o lixo a seu redor. Cheiro de cigarro e álcool... Outra reunião do serviço? Então, percebeu um barulho de sacola, indicando que ele trouxera comida pronta. Logo, Mamoru se afastou. Abriu um olho para espiá-lo pôr o conteúdo na geladeira. Em seguida, ele saiu da cozinha de volta para o sofá. Usagi fechou os olhos rapidamente. Foi quando se sentiu ser levantada e levada até o quarto, onde foi depositada com extremo cuidado na cama. Ela não sabia se a raiva havia se esvaído ou aumentado, apenas que se tratara de um golpe baixo.

Continuará...

**Notas da Autora:**

_Agradecimentos a todos que têm acompanhado! O próximo capítulo é o último desta parte da história, mas ainda tem muito chão pela frente pra fic terminar. Continuem lendo, por favor!_


	11. 3- Vida Íntima, Parte 4

Era domingo, já bem tarde da noite.

Usagi se aconchegava no edredom, embalada pelo cheiro de Mamoru, quem já dormia a seu lado. Após tantos desencontros, os dois haviam feito sexo no sábado tão logo retornaram de assinar o contrato na agência de matrimônios. E haviam acabado de fazer mais uma vez naquele domingo.

Usagi rolou na cama para encarar o marido. Irritada por ser a única animada demais para conseguir dormir, considerou contorcer o rosto dele com caretas. Bem quando já o tocava, ouviu seu celular tocar na mesinha de cabeceira.

Não era hora de alguém interromper aquele momento, pensou aborrecida. Não que Usagi estivesse certa de a qual deles se referia: se àquela sensação de estar íntima com seu marido que vinha durando desde a noite anterior, ou apenas a seu plano de brincar com o rosto adormecido do mesmo. Mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: não queria se virar para pegar o aparelho.

Sentiu Mamoru se mexer na cama. Suas mãos se esticaram sobre ela, tateando seu rosto.

- Eeei! – reclamou com ele, batendo de volta na sua cara.

- O celular... – gemeu-lhe de volta, os olhos tortos. Incrível que já estivesse em sono tão profundo... Usagi havia apenas tomado uma ducha rápida e acabara de voltar para a cama. De onde vinha tanto sono?

- É meu. Deixa tocar, - respondeu rapidamente.

Mas Mamoru havia conseguido localizá-lo e agora estava com o corpo por cima do dela, jogando o celular a seu lado.

- É Motoki – comentou, antes de virar para o outro lado e cobrir-se até o nariz.

Naquele momento, Usagi entendeu o porquê do tom de voz com que o amigo lhe falara pouco mais de uma semana antes quando ela lhe ligara. Sentindo o mesmo aborrecimento, pensou com um sorriso que era a hora de dar o troco.

- Alô?

Ao ouvir a resposta de Motoki, ela se levantou apressada da cama. Vingança adiada.

Conferiu o nome do bar anotado às pressas e suspirou. Usagi já havia ido ali resgatar o amigo outras duas vezes, não contando as em que a própria já não estava com ele num bar qualquer. Mas aquela fora a primeira vez em que o estava considerando um imenso estorvo. Talvez, isso também se devesse também a ser a primeira vez que ele precisava de babá em pleno domingo.

Após olhar ao redor do ambiente, um bar aonde ela jamais havia ido ou de que já houvesse falar, Usagi percebeu que um atendente a olhava firme. À sua frente, encontrava-se Motoki. Ele estava deitado sobre seu braço esquerdo e com a ponta dos dedos da mão livre sobre a borda do capo quase vazio.

- É a senhorita Tsukino? – perguntou o homem.

Ela assentiu para depois pensar que não, não o era mais. Mas, sem perder tempo com filosofias, falou para o outro se levantar logo. Porém, diferente das demais vezes, Motoki a ignorou e continuou a circular a borda do copo com o dedo.

Após se sentar no banco ao lado, Usagi lançou um olhar apologético para o atendente, quem apenas se afastou com um sinal de que não se preocupasse e foi passar pano em outra parte do balcão.

- Motoki... – ela chamou o amigo, passando a mão em suas costas com alguma força, como se o gesto lhe pudesse transmitir energia.

Em resposta, ele balançou a cabeça ainda na horizontal, sem voltar-se para Usagi.

- Você tem que ir... Amanhã tem trabalho e olha a hora. Logo perderemos o último trem! – Mas não era como se ele a visse apontar para o relógio do bar. – E a Reika? Ela viajou de novo?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Então, por que está perdendo seu raro momento com ela? Se fosse você, não a largava!

- Não quero saber dela... – resmungou Motoki, quando enfim jogou a cabeça para cima. – Sabe, eu trabalho que nem um condenado por ela e aquela mulher sequer pensa em me agradecer. Só fica reclamando de _tudo_ sem qualquer direito. Sim, ela ganha o dinheiro dela, mas quem disse que aquilo sustenta a casa? Sustenta as bolsas dela, os sapatos, as malditas roupas que ocupam _todo_ canto da _maldita_ casa! Aquela mulher não tem direito a _nada_, nada _mesmo_.

- _Ei!_ – Usagi não podia esconder que se sentia ferida com o discurso, já que a divisão financeira parecia o seu arranjo com Mamoru.

Ela também não parecia obrigada a pagar nada da casa. Já havia feito algumas compras com seu dinheiro, mas não era nada comparado a todas as contas. E não achava que isso lhe tirava o direito de reclamar se o marido resolvesse chegar tarde todos os dias, como Motoki acabava fazendo. Não que ela odiasse aquilo em Mamoru; ficava irritada quando ele a contrariava, mas havia algo de liberdade em ter a casa apenas para si. Talvez ela reclamasse mais se gostasse do marido de verdade, como era o caso de Motoki e Reika. Assim, não podia também tirar a razão de Reika; melhor, não podia deixar de ficar do lado dela.

Irritada com o rumo que o discurso tomava, Usagi se levantou rapidamente da cadeira e apontou para a porta de saída.

- Pode ir andando, Motoki. – Forçou, então, os ombros dele para cima, até ele a atender e se levantar.

Como o outro parecia entortar mais o corpo que andar, Usagi posicionou-se para ajudá-lo com mais experiência naquilo do que gostaria de ter. Já era quase maio, mas um vento frio bateu em seu rosto, fazendo-a desejar voltar para sua coberta quente com o cheiro de Mamoru.

Agora precisava chamar um táxi para a estação. Era bom que houvesse sobrado dinheiro na carteira daquele bêbado, pensava ao pisar na calçada.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, porém, Motoki começou a balançar a cabeça para baixo e riu.

- Oh-oh... – disse ele e correu com pressa para longe dela.

- _Motoki_! – Usagi só conseguiu observar enquanto ele corria para o meio da rua.

Um carro passou com velocidade quase por cima do amigo. Por sorte, ele acordou do que havia feito e pulou de volta para a calçada.

- Aaai! – gritou Motoki ao cair no chão e encolheu-se próximo ao meio-fio.

Ainda sem reação, Usagi sentiu alguém pular para cima do amigo e começar a olhar para a perna que Motoki parecia proteger enquanto gemia.

- Ele deve ter apenas batido com a canela no meio-fio. – A moça de cabelos bem curtos começou a apalpar Motoki, até que ele gritou sobre os gemidos de antes. – E torcido o pé quando pulou. – Ela ergueu os olhos azuis para Usagi e lhe sorriu. – Basta limpar o machucado que o resto ficará bom logo, logo. Não há por que ficar tão assustada.

Usagi assentiu e se curvou em agradecimento à moça. Quando as duas já se encontravam frente a frente, um estalo veio à sua mente.

- Você é a menina da agência! – disse, apontando para a moça.

Ela também pareceu reconhecê-la, mas entortou levemente a cabeça e franziu a testa.

Motoki gemeu e, no próximo segundo, a rua estava cheia de uma substância parcialmente líquida. O cheiro azedo misturado a álcool subiu ao nariz de Usagi, causando-lhe ânsia.

- Talvez seja melhor levá-lo a uma clínica, - disse ela resignada, afastando o rosto do vômito.

- Realmente, não é grave... senhora Chiba.

- Ah, você lembrou meu nome! Pode me chamar de Usagi mesmo, - disse com um sorriso.

- Sou Ami. Ami Mizuno. - E o retribuiu com alguma reserva, após curvar-se com alguma cerimônia.

Antes de poderem se falar mais, Motoki gritou alto e com força, quase como se rugisse. E não parecia mais dor ou enjoo. Após um escarro sonoro, como se atacasse alguém invisível, ele se explicou.

- Minha perna está _bem_, meu _casamento_ que não está. Não acho que clínicas curem isso, Usagi. Sabe, eu não ia dizer nada, mas eu realmente preciso pôr pra fora. É injusto contigo; não dá pra ficar calado.

Ela olhou confusa para Ami e levantou os ombros antes de voltar-se para ouvir o resto do que Motoki lhe contava.

- Minha esposa está me traindo, Usagi – disse Motoki, dando um soco na calçada em que estava sentado.

Antes que ela conseguisse decidir como reagir a isso, o outro completou com um tom amargo, mas acompanhado de certo escárnio:

- Com o Mamoru.

Continuará...

[Fim da Parte 3]

**Notas da Autora:**

:ooo ? XD

Não deixem de comentar, please! :x


	12. 4- Laços Conjugais, Parte 1

**Parte 4 – Laços Conjugais**

Já era bastante tarde quando Usagi sentiu um peso a mais em sua cama. Fazia bastantes dias que ela vinha tentando não pensar que sempre que Mamoru voltava tarde assim podia ser porque estivera com _ela_.

Não, não havia o que pensar. Ela mesma o dissera a Motoki: mesmo que Mamoru se atrasasse algumas vezes, não eram todos os dias. E Usagi trabalhava, sabia que muitos acabavam ficando até muito tarde na firma para ganharem bônus maiores. O próprio Motoki era implicitamente obrigado a isso nem apenas por seus superiores, mas também por pressão de colegas. Ninguém via com bons olhos os que escapavam das horas extras.

E seu estado atual nada tinha a ver com ciúmes. De fato, ela gostara daqueles primeiros dias de casada, mas isto se devia à liberdade que vinha acompanhada ao negócio. Era bem parecida com a que tivera por um tempo em Osaka após a mudança da mãe e do irmão. Por esse mesmo motivo, ela vinha saindo pela rua nas últimas noites. Motoki nunca estava disponível para acompanhá-la; então, por vezes, ela até ia sozinha ao karaokê e cantava por horas com toda a força.

Naquela noi, como em algumas outras vezes, Mamoru escorregou a mão por entre sua cintura até que a palma pousou em sua barriga. Bem devagar, ele se aproximou de sua nuca. Sua respiração, com cheiro refrescante de menta da pasta de dente, soprou nos ouvidos de Usagi:

- Eu te acordei?

- Sim – disse de forma curta, sem se virar para ele.

Os arrepios eram causados pelo calor sobre seu umbigo; nada tinham a ver com alegria. Era uma reação natural, de quem não estava ainda acostumada com ter um homem tão próximo.

Desta vez, Mamoru a compreendera apenas com aquilo. Após uma respiração longa, desculpou-se e voltou a deitar a cabeça atrás da dela.

Não e não, pensou Usagi. Faltava ainda mais uma parte para ganhar a nota perfeita naquele jogo. Pegou a mão de Mamoru sobre sua barriga e a jogou para trás de forma que não mais a tocasse, como que já acostumada. Vinha repetindo isso toda noite que o marido lhe punha a mão e considerava dormir assim como um casalzinho de apaixonados após uma noite de romance. Algo que ele não teria nem tão cedo se dependesse dela.

Ouviu-o emitir algum som e virar para o outro lado. Ele nem tentou dissuadi-la com beijos ou sussurros como em noites anteriores. Apenas aceitou o tratamento.

Tentando convencer-se de que estava satisfeita consigo mesma, Usagi se abraçou ainda mais e fechou os olhos com força para mais uma ou duas horas de sono de má qualidade. Porque estava com raiva, ressalte-se. Simplesmente por isso. Sem explicações enroladas e sentimentalóides de adolescentezinha boboca.

* * *

Makoto forçou um riso para uma das piadas das funcionárias do departamento vizinho, com o qual estavam comemorando uma ótima venda na semana anterior. Realmente, confraternizar-se não era muito seu forte, por isso, sempre contava com Usagi para ajudá-la nisso. Mas, só de olhar para a amiga, Makoto já a havia feito optar por se esforçar um pouco mais para se dar com aquelas mulheres.

O que havia com a amiga? Com certeza, o casamento devia ser uma das causas. Seria por isso que não queria lhe falar nada? Porque ela não entenderia? Bem, a própria Makoto tinha seus segredos, mas eram por uma ótima razão. Usagi compreenderia algum dia quando os ouvisse.

- Ei, Usa... – resolveu tentar perguntar mesmo assim. – O que há contigo? Desde o feriadão que te acho meio pra baixo. Brigou com o seu marido, é isso? Olha, pode me contar! Posso nunca ter casado, mas de briga de relacionamento eu entendo _tudo_.

A outra sorriu, olhando para o lado. Então, ajeitou o cabelo e disse:

- Só tô um pouco estressada com a festa. Agora que assinamos o contrato com a agência, é como se um trator tivesse passado por mim.

- Você podia pedir uma licença ou algo assim.

- É bom aquele irritante do Mamoru me levar pra algum lugar bem legal de lua de mel, é pra isso que tô economizando minha folga. Mas esse feriadão ajudou bastante.

- É, fazer os convites deve ser um saco...

Makoto decidiu seguir com a conversa e não escancarar como a desculpa de Usagi lhe soava a mentira. Mas um silêncio insistia em preencher o vazio. Precisava quebrá-lo... Percorreu a sala com os olhos e percebeu um grupo do outro lado.

Com firmeza, segurou o pulso de Usagi e o puxou naquela direção. Assim que a amiga compreendeu o intuito, fez uma boa pose e as duas conseguiram invadir a foto que estava sendo tirada. Em segredo, fizeram-se um sinal de vitória.

- De quem é a câmera? – perguntou Usagi, já estendendo seu celular para conseguir uma cópia do arquivo.

- É o celular do Jadeite. – Shin estendeu o aparelho, já ativado para a transferência.

Apenas depois de todos os envolvidos pegarem as fotos, o estrangeiro conseguiu recuperar seu celular.

* * *

O fogo crepitava à sua frente e já havia causado várias trilhas de suor por seu rosto, mas Rei precisava continuar concentrada.

Quantos anos havia que ela não se dedicava tanto a esses rituais? Desde que entrara para o colegial, vinha se concentrando em cuidar para que o templo crescesse. Ao se formar, até optou por não seguir qualquer outra carreira. Sabia que aquele era seu lugar, por isso, passou a administrar cada detalhe desde aquele dia, enquanto deixara os rituais para seu avô e alguns temporários e aprendizes. Agora, sentia-se envergonhada por haver negligenciado a parte mais importante em um templo: servir a ele.

Parecendo está-la perdoando, o fogo sagrado começava, fracamente, a lhe comprovar a premonição tida tempos antes.

Havia algo errado, mas Rei não conseguia precisar o quê. Era fácil demais dizer que seu namorado era um assassino e que desejava destruir o mundo. Difícil era manter-se fora do hospício depois que o fizesse em voz alta. Ela precisava recuperar logo seu dom; entrar em contato com sua espiritualidade para que os deuses lhe dissessem exatamente por que lhes enviaram aquele sonho.

Sentiu o peito agitar-se. Desejava que fossem seus poderes de sacerdotisa retornando, mas não passava de seu celular vibrando. Com um suspiro, jogou-se para trás de forma a não mais sentar-se sobre a panturrilha e esticou as pernas.

Uma mensagem justamente de Jadeite. O momento fortuito escolhido por ele para enviá-la fez parecer algum sinal dos deuses. Mas eles não perderiam seu tempo para avisar sobre uma festa na empresa, a menos que fosse ocorrer algum massacre no lugar.

Rei franziu a testa; sentia-se brava consigo própria. Estava ficando obcecada com um mero sonho e com algumas fantasias que tivera de tanto olhar para o fogo do templo de seu avô. Pessoas que nunca vira na vida, coisas que nunca vivenciara. Pior, que só vira dentro de sua coleção de histórias em quadrinho.

E a festa mencionada na mensagem sequer era do departamento do namorado, mas daquele tal do Shin Saitou. Sempre a irritara como às vezes Jadeite parecia seguir aquele homem tal como um cachorro ao dono. Ou melhor, ao líder da matilha.

Uma nova vibração. Jadeite estava enviando outra mensagem; havia se esquecido de anexar uma foto. E aproveitara para convidá-la para um jantar, pois mal vinham se vendo.

Entenda o recado, pensou ela enquanto balançava a cabeça. Rei precisava de tempo, ao menos para superar aquele estranho sonho.

Como que estivesse fincando pregos na cabeça do namorado, ela digitou uma resposta com força: "_Tô ocupada até tarde_." Não era bem mentira ao menos. Ainda assim, sentiu algum peso na consciência. E se ela estivesse ficando doida de fato? Ainda confiava nos seus poderes, mas não havia qualquer prova de que Jadeite fosse um monstro. Muito pelo contrário, ele vinha sendo como o namorado perfeito por todos aqueles anos. Tão perfeito que sequer havia espaço para chamá-lo de perfeito demais. Era uma relação normal.

Olhou melhor a foto anexada e sentiu a boca ficar seca.

Não, não era uma premonição de massacre. Nem algum fantasma dando uma de engraçadinho. Era simplesmente uma foto com pessoas de escritório, incluindo Jadeite, o tal de Shin e... Quem eram aquelas duas meninas mais na frente da foto?

- Serenity? – sua boca pronunciou aquele nome tão familiarmente estranho. O fogo à sua frente começou a arder forte como se um vento o houvesse soprado em sua direção.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu. Era seu avô para avisar que a enviada pela agência de matrimônios já havia chegado.

- Já estou indo, vovô – respondeu ao se levantar.

Com o movimento, seu celular rolou por suas vestes de sacerdotisa e caiu no chão. Uma mensagem de Jadeite piscava no visor. "_Já falei com seu avô e fui convidado para jantar com vocês_." Simplesmente isso. Jadeite nunca acrescentava símbolos às suas mensagens. Não que Rei costumasse fazê-lo, mas isso tornava difícil saber qual tom o namorado usava. Antes, isso apenas a fazia pensar em como havia um lado fofo nele, agora a deixava apreensiva de que ele estivesse desconfiando de algo.

- Senhorita Hino? – Uma voz feminina ecoou pela sala. Droga, seu avô já havia deixada a moça da agência entrar.

Rei sacudiu sua cabeça e guardou o aparelho na veste. Em seguida, passou uma toalha no rosto e cumprimentou a jovem, pedindo desculpas por seu estado. Quando, enfim, olhou diretamente para ela, teve o impulso de pular para trás como se visse um espírito desencarnado.

- Mercury? – murmurou, mas ainda em tom audível.

A moça devolveu-lhe uma expressão confusa e então se curvou em movimento apologético:

- Sou a assistente da senhora Aino. Peço desculpas, mas ela não pôde vir. Vim em seu lugar, discutir sobre a agenda para os próximos casamentos que faremos no seu templo. Chamo-me Ami Mizuno. – E se curvou mais uma vez para aguardar a resposta de uma Rei estupefata.

* * *

- Nossa, você já mandou relatório pra patroa? – Shin havia pegado o celular do amigo Jadeite e lia em voz alto um recado recém-enviado, provavelmente, à namorada.

Não acreditando na cena que incluía seu superior, Makoto ria livremente tal como todos ao redor. Então, lembrou-se de um boato ouvido no banheiro feminino. Jadeite não parecia estar muito bem com a namorada. Claro, as mulheres que o diziam usavam tons invejosos, em parte por torcerem para que terminassem e pudessem ter chance com o estrangeiro, noutra porque isso parecia vir usando o tempo que Shin passaria na companhia delas normalmente. Se bem que a não ida do superior aos bares devia ter muito mais a ver com aquela loira do café perto dali do que com os problemas conjugais do amigo, concluiu Makoto com um estalar de língua.

- Sabe, Usagi... – Virou-se para a mesma, quem observava a cena divertida. – A bochecha do Jadeite me lembra muito a de um namorado que tive.

- Ah, é? Eu bem ando pensando que já o vi em algum lugar também. Vai ver ele é um desses caras familiares. – E riu com a mão atrás da cabeça.

Makoto não a seguiu na gargalhada. De fato, não era só a bochecha de Jadeite que a fazia pensar no passado. Pensando melhor, ela passara a falar mais com Usagi e Shin exatamente porque desconfiava que já os conhecia de antes e estava tentando lembrar de onde. Ter amigos ia contra sua natureza, ela não era boa nisso. Mas com Usagi, ao menos, a relação surgira naturalmente. Bem, o fato de a outra não haver se assustado com sua altura tenha contribuído mais que algo tão vago como o "_destino_".

- E seus _goukons_? – Usagi perguntou, tirando-a dos devaneios.

- O que tem eles? Lembre-se de que agora a senhora tem um marido em casa.

- É que você normalmente sai de um já planejando outro... Mas agora não anda falando nada. Não me diga que arrumou um namorado secreto e não me disse!?

Negando instantaneamente, Makoto riu do absurdo. Ela não era mais criança para ter namoradinhos pelos cantos. Sem contar que poucos homens se sentiam confortáveis com ela. Quando possuísse um de verdade, com certeza contaria à amiga.

- Vamos, Mako! Por que mais você desistiria?

- Bem, acordar pelada no apartamento de um estranho me soa como um belo alerta de que eu fiz algo errado, - explicou.

Apesar de usar um tom leve, a lembrança daquele dia ainda a assustava. Certo, a causa d e seu comportamento peculiar fora a bebida, mas ela só bebera porque estava no _goukon_.

Usagi estava para redarguir algo quando seu celular vibrou. Antes de ler, porém, escondeu a tela como sempre o fazia quando _ele_ mandava mensagens.

O nome daquele possível remetente veio à mente de Makoto sem qualquer conexão com a conversa anterior, mas fez seu corpo se encolher assim que pensou melhor. Claro que ela guardava segredos da amiga. Alguns por deixarem-na envergonhada, como nas vezes em que pensava no estranho daquele _goukon_; outros porque a fazia se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo.

- Motoki? – perguntou Makoto com os lábios trêmulos. Não que Usagi pudesse notar, absorta com o aparelho em suas mãos.

A amiga apenas confirmou com um aceno e continuou a olhar para a tela oculta. Porque aquele silêncio a fazia temer o conteúdo da mensagem, Makoto decidiu aproveitar a necessidade de falar com sua própria curiosidade.

- Como vão ele e a esposa? Já se acertaram depois daquela noite do bar?

Sua amiga não era nenhum baú fechado a sete chaves. Usagi sempre lhe comentava sobre os problemas que Motoki vinha enfrentando no casamento, mas o susto em seu olhar após ouvir a segunda pergunta fez Makoto dar um passo para trás.

Droga.

Ela não lhe contara do bar. Usagi não lhe mencionara uma só palavra da vez em que fora buscar Motoki e ele machucara a perna fugindo de um possível atropelamento. Nem sobre a declaração dele acerca da traição de seu marido. Bem, todos tinham seus segredos.

Makoto apressou-se para consertar a gafe:

- Você me comentou noutro dia, que ele tava bebão, - mentiu.

- Contei? – Não havia apenas confusão no olhar da amiga, também era visível o seu medo.

- Sim, que você o buscou de novo. Parece que ele tinha brigado com a esposa ou algo assim? Tô misturando as coisas?

Com algum alívio na face, Usagi sorriu.

- É, eles tão se entendendo. Bem, não tinha sido nenhuma briga; só o de sempre.

- Ah. – Makoto tentou não falar mais nada para não transparecer seu desânimo. Mas não sucedera pelo que a outra lhe disse em seguida:

- Você realmente não gosta da Reika, né?

- Eles deviam se separar logo.

Assim que o disse, Makoto se arrependeu. O quanto Usagi deveria estar usando aquele casamento como espelho do seu próprio? Queria se remendar, falar qualquer coisa mais. Contudo, nada lhe vinha à mente. Aquela conversa a havia cansado. Não, a lembrança daquele assunto pendente a cansara.

Após inventar qualquer desculpa, pegou suas coisas e deixou a festa. O ar úmido e quente da rua lá fora veio a seu rosto. Ótimo, estava chovendo. Makoto abriu a bolsa para pegar seu guarda-chuva e aproveitou para pegar seu celular. Enquanto digitava uma mensagem, acabou por esbarrar em alguém. Com a bochecha quente de embaraço, ela curvou o corpo para se desculpas. Quando levantou o olhar para a pessoa que atingira, sentiu o ar prender-se na garganta.

Passando do outro lado da rua, estava o homem do _goukon_.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Decidi pôr um capítulo mais longo desta vez, ou ficaremos aqui eternamente, né? Mas o que vocês preferem com relação a tamanho? Eu sempre fico em dúvida de o que é melhor, rs._

_E os fãs das demais senshi, espero que estejam gostando! Elas andam aparecendo bastante, né? O que acharam? Nenhum comentário? Vamos, digam! Por favor, vai! rsrsrs Aguardo a opinião de vocês! E até o próximo capítulo!_


	13. 4- Laços Conjugais, Parte 2

A chuva continuava a fazer barulho quando batia contra o rio de água que ela mesma havia formado no chão.

Verão... Minako olhou de novo desanimada para a paisagem fora do café e voltou-se para o interior. Sua patroa acenava-lhe com um sorriso ainda, como se aguardasse para ter certeza de que a empregada havia mesmo ido embora. De fato, aquela tempestade a animava a se esconder em algum canto do seu trabalho e ficar lá até o dia seguinte.

Por que seu guarda-chuva tinha que ter quebrado logo naquela manhã? E por que ela não aproveitara para comprar um novo durante o expediente? Sua patroa não se importaria com uns minutos de ausência. Claro, era porque a chuva da manhã havia parado pouco depois de Minako chegar encharcada para trabalhar, com o guarda-chuva virado por uma ventania repentina. E também porque ela possuía uns seis outros em casa de tantas vezes que comprara por haver sido surpreendida com aquelas chuvas.

O verão era uma estação tão pouco romântica... Seu cabelo ficava constantemente levantado e até meio ondulado em razão da umidade e das chuvas constantes. Sua maquiagem se misturava com o suor. E ela suava desde o momento em que punha os pés na rua. Ainda tinha o ar condicionado do trem e do café, que deixava sua garganta ressecada.

E os namorados! Era só cair uma mísera chuva que inúmeros casais surgiam com seus guarda-chuvas batendo um no outro. Ou pior, dividindo um cujo tamanho obrigava um ombro a colar com o outro em formato de coração. Certo, Minako sempre se sentia animada quando avistava um casal; era difícil não suspirar com o ar de romance que eles exalavam. Mas sua idade estava avançando e nada vinha para ela. Já saíra com tantos...

Era do tipo que não esperava uma chance, saía correndo atrás. Exceto que ela corria tão rápido que não tinha como saber antes se o que perseguia era o que ela desejava de verdade. Nunca era. Sempre estava pulando de homem em homem. Sequer se envolvia sexualmente com a maioria deles, desinteressava-se na segunda conversa, quando não antes.

Sempre se considerava a deusa do amor e adorava aconselhar todos no que fosse relacionado, mas ela devia ser imune aos próprios poderes. Apenas não desistiria. Seu par perfeito estava por ali, no meio daquela tempestade. E, para achá-lo, Minako estava disposta a se molhar.

Assim pensando, inspirou fundo e se preparou para correr até a estação.

Foi nesse momento que a chuva parou de cair a seu redor. Instintivamente, olhou para cima. A tempestade não havia passado ainda; continuava tão forte como antes. Mas agora havia um guarda-chuva a protegendo.

- Ah, olá. – O homem que o segurava lhe fez um leve aceno com a cabeça. – Está indo para a estação, né?

Sentindo um incômodo no estômago, Minako devolveu o gesto para aquela pessoa.

- Ah, é o amigo da Usagi! – disse, batendo o punho contra a palma da mão, feliz por reconhecê-lo.

Por sua vez, o homem inclinou discretamente a cabeça, antes de lhe responder:

- Usagi? Você a conhece?

- Nós conversamos noutro dia. Ela estava aqui com o noivo. Sabe, um cara bem alto, moreno, charmoso. – E riu-se de sua descrição vaga.

Os dois começaram a andar enquanto ele lhe explicava ser o chefe do departamento de Usagi e que se chamava Shin Saitou. De fato, ele parecia um pouco mais velho, mas Minako ainda se surpreendeu com a informação.

- E o casamento deles? Como foi?

- Vai ser daqui a uns dois meses; ela já tá entregando os convites. – Ele pausou por um momento, Minako sentiu ser observada.

- Algum problema? – Decidiu inquirir.

- Hã? Nada. – Shin voltou a olhar para frente e pareceu andar mais rápido por um momento.

Estava observando ela porque a achava bonita? Mina não conseguia fornecer-se outra opção. Agora que pensava melhor, ele frequentava o café com bastante frequência, sempre na mesma mesa. Iria também nos dias ou horários em que ela não estava? Também se interessava pelas outras garçonetes? E riu-se da linha que seus pensamentos seguiam. Não importava a competição: Shin era basicamente seu tipo.

Contudo, logo chegaram na estação. Agora, ele fechava o guarda-chuva para pegar seu cartão do trem. Minako o olhou um pouco contrariada. O caminho havia sido curto demais. Por que ele não andara mais lentamente? Se estava mesmo interessado, porque não aproveitou nenhuma chance? Já fizera o pior, que era lhe oferecer aquela carona. Então, era só chamá-la para sair.

- Bem, nós nos vemos da próxima vez – disse-lhe ele. Ao fazê-lo, pareceu perceber que ainda segurava o guarda-chuva molhado. Estendendo-o para Minako, continuou: – Minha casa é bem perto da estação, e essa chuva não vai passar. É melhor ficar com você.

- Quê? Mas ele é seu. E mesmo que a casa seja perto...

- Por favor, leve-o. Eu insisto.

Após ver o objeto ser sacudido algumas vezes na sua frente, Minako aquiesceu com um suspiro e pegou-o.

- Obrigada... – disse embaraçada. Não se sentia bem com aquela gentileza, o que fizera para merecê-la além de ser pão-dura em não comprar um para ela?

Quando voltou a encará-lo, Shin já havia se despedido e passado pela catraca. Sério que era só isso? Ele fica olhando para ela durante o caminho, dá seu guarda-chuva e simplesmente cai fora? Com pressa, Minako afundou a mão em sua bolsa até achar seu próprio cartão de transporte e o passou violentamente contra o leitor da estação.

- Shin! Espere! – gritou para o homem, enquanto corria até ele.

- Algum problema, Minako?

- Seu endereço! – E estendeu o celular. – Você não me deu nem seu endereço de e-mail.

Como ele ainda não parecia entender, Mina levantou sua outra mão onde estava o guarda-chuva. Tentava ignorar o embaraço que ela mesma sentia com sua atitude. Estava tudo bem, era seu jeito normal de abordar homens que a interessavam.

- Para eu poder devolver. Preciso do seu e-mail – explicou.

E Shin a interessava.

Continuará...

**Notas da Autora:**

_Desculpa a demora desta vez... :( Comecei de novo a atrasar, né? E ainda por cima este ficou um capítulo minúsculo. Mas o próximo sai logo, logo e terá o tamanho normal!_

_Agradeço muuuuito as reviews que tenho recebido aqui no FFN. Fico superfeliz sempre que chega um. Não se sintam acanhados de me cobrar mais capítulos. Eu adoro :xxx (não que eu esteja me atrasando por isso, rs). Vanessa Diaz, não aconteceu muito neste aqui, mas tomara que você goste das emoções que estou guardando pro resto da história! :D E Carol, tem razão! Tá tento tão pouco Usagi e Mamoru nos últimos capítulo, né? Mas logo eles se entendem de novo, porque eu também amo os dois (oooh, ninguéeem sabiiia! rsrsrs)._

_Agradeço também a todos que continuam lendo. Espero poder ouvir suas opiniões no futuro, porque morro de curiosidade pra saber o que cada um tá achando. E é melhor eu parar por aqui antes que as notas fiquem maior que a fic!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


	14. 4- Laços Conjugais, Parte 3

A noite estava bastante quente quando Mamoru deixou o bar acompanhado de seus colegas de trabalho e alguns clientes. Enquanto todos se despediam, ele baixou seus olhos para o relógio em seu pulso. Eram só oito da noite; havia terminado bem cedo aquela reunião. Antes não houvesse avisado a Usagi mais uma vez para não esperá-lo. Sempre lhe doía um pouco saber que ainda nem haviam tido sua festa de casamento e já possuíam tantos problemas em casa.

Havia quanto tempo que não faziam sexo? Às vezes, a distância parecia tanta que ele até duvidava que já houvessem dormido juntos. E Mamoru sentia falta de senti-la contra seu corpo, de abraçá-la. Agora, tinha até medo de tentar alguma aproximação. Não queria ser recusado novamente. Não queria pensar em onde Usagi estaria recebendo o afeto que lhe satisfazia a ponto de não querer mais o dele. Naquelas primeiras vezes do casal, ela o procurara, ela o quisera. Então, tudo apenas desapareceu. Sem que pudesse reclamar, restava a Mamoru tentar fazer sua parte como marido. Ao menos, ganhar o direito de dizer qualquer coisa. Mas noite após noite ele vinha se atrasando no trabalho, tendo outros compromissos... Decepcionando a esposa.

Enquanto assim pensava, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso do paletó. Era _ela_. Mamoru não queria encontrá-_la_, ganhar mais motivos por que seu casamento fracassara na lua de mel. Todavia, como sempre, acabou por aceitar vê-_la_ naquela noite em vez de voltar para sua esposa.

Ao abrir a porta do pequeno café próximo à estação de trem, Mamoru logo avistou Reika. Seus cabelos continuavam longos como sempre, mas hoje estavam devidamente presos para trás. Devia ter acabado de sair da universidade, pois usava roupas sociais e parecia um pouco cansada.

- Que bom que pôde vir! – disse ela assim que o avistou. Sobre a mesa, encontrava-se uma xícara de café.

Mamoru também pediu uma para si e encarou a mulher à sua frente. Queria poder resistir, simplesmente não atender aos chamados dela. Era o melhor para seu casamento, o que era melhor também para seus pais e seus sogros. Por outro lado, preocupava-se com a palidez cada vez mais evidente no rosto da amiga, queria poder aliviar sua preocupação ao menos um pouco. Que tipo de amigo a deixaria assim?

- Como tem passado, Reika? – perguntou sem esconder seus pensamentos do tom de voz.

Com um sorriso amargo, ela começou a falar de Motoki. Era sempre essa a razão para aqueles encontros, afinal. Mesmo quando Reika apenas queria passar um tempo ou conhecer algum café novo, o marido continuava sendo a grande razão por trás dos convites.

Mamoru não tinha certeza foi ele quem viu a menina loira familiar antes ou se ela o abordou primeiro, mas agora a voz grave de Reika foi sobreposta por um grito animado. A loira pareceu pular sobre a mesa e o cumprimentou eufórica.

- Como é bom revê-lo! – dizia ela, enquanto Mamoru buscava em sua mente de onde conhecia aquela menina.

A verdade era que grande parte dele estava simplesmente aliviada por aquela loira não ser sua esposa. Não sabia como explicar que seu "_trabalhar até tarde_" incluía tomar um café calmamente com outra mulher. Não que houvesse algo errado em se encontrar com Reika: os dois eram amigos de faculdade! E não que ele estivesse tão calmo quanto tentava transparecer. Todavia, nem ele mesmo conseguia se convencer de sua inocência. E, desta vez, era tal qual houvesse mentido.

Como se a moça pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ela lhe perguntou em seguida:

- Como está a Usagi?

Estava consciente de que havia se ajeitado na cadeira e voltado os olhos para Reika de forma culpada. E de que esta havia reagido negativa à menção daquele nome. O nome tabu, não obstante nenhum dos dois haver estabelecido essa proibição verbalmente.

- Está bem, tudo bem – respondeu coma voz rouca.

- Soube que o casamento mesmo é em dois meses. Que legal, né? Ela deve estar louca atrás dos detalhes da festa. Adoro casamentos! – continuava a loira. Suas risadas deixavam claro que "adorar" era um verbo que não expressava com fidelidade o quanto gostava de casamentos.

Antes que ela pudesse continuar com sua excitação exagerada, porém, um homem aproximou o corpo da mesa e se curvou levemente para cumprimentar Mamoru.

- É um prazer conhecer o marido da Usagi. Trabalhamos juntos na empresa e espero que minha subordinada não esteja dando muito trabalho. – O homem, então, entregou-lhe um cartão de apresentação.

- Ah, senhor Saitou. – Mamoru levantou-se de sobressalto após ler o papel recebido e retribuiu o gesto entregando seu próprio cartão. – Eu que espero que a Usagi não esteja lhe dando trabalho.

- Ela é uma boa menina. – Shin sorriu apenas um pouco. – Como já deve saber, não é das mais eficientes. Mas sempre podemos _confiar_ nela. Ela é de _ouro_.

Mamoru assentiu com cautela e olhou para Reika instintivamente com o canto dos olhos.

- É melhor irmos, né? – A loira, quem agora Mamoru lembrava-se de haver visto em um café próximo à empresa de Usagi, enlaçou o braço de Shin e passou a puxá-lo.

- Bem, foi um prazer conhecer o noivo. Estou ansioso pela festa de _casamento_. – Shin sorriu mais uma vez antes de sair.

Um suspiro de Reika trouxe Mamoru de volta à realidade. Ele continuava de pé com os olhos na porta por onde o casal passara, imaginando como Shin descreveria aquela cena para sua esposa no dia seguinte.

- Isso foi um _pouco_ desconfortável... – comentou ela.

* * *

Lá estava. Era o apartamento que Minako vinha dividindo com Ami. Luna ainda não conseguia acreditar que as duas houvessem se conhecido novamente ao longo daqueles anos e que agora dividissem um quarto. Ainda assim, não havia dúvidas. Os nomes na porta de entrada eram de Ami Mizuno e Minako Aino.

Arthemis havia lhe alertado sobre a coincidência antes de trazê-la, mas não explicado o evento. Em teoria, as duas estudavam em escolas diferentes, possuíam personalidades quase opostas. Luna observou maravilhada Ami se andar próxima à janela e se afastar, desaparecendo para o interior.

- Minako ainda não voltou – comentou Arthemis, sem explicar como o sabia.

- Bem, tirando a Ami, tudo parece normal.

- Vamos esperar. Ao menos até a Minako...

- Já entendi, já entendi. – Luna suspirou com resignação.

Já era bastante tarde, mas ficara difícil para ela própria observar Usagi desde que ela se mudara para aquele prédio alto. Qual gato poderia explicar aparecer no andar em que sua protegida agora morava? Mas era exatamente por isso que Luna compreendia o parceiro. Ela também esperava Usagi passar pela manhã e à noite enquanto ia e voltava do trabalho. Só vê-la bem já a acalmava.

- Luna, olhe! – Arthemis moveu a pata para o térreo.

O apartamento de Ami e Minako possuía apenas dois andares de cima e um longo corredor interligando os apartamentos de cada piso, esse completamente exposto para a rua exceto pelo pequeno muro onde os dois gatos haviam se sentado. A escada dava acesso direto tanto para a entrada quanto para o andar mais acima. Era exatamente ela que um homem familiar subia; seu cabelo loiro e ondulados se encontrava apenas meio preso para trás e balançava com o movimento.

Luna sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem ante a visão daquele general cada vez mais próximo. O que fariam? Pulavam dali mesmo para o térreo e saíam correndo? Desesperada, olhou para Arthemis a fim de conseguir um conselho.

Todavia, o general passou sem sequer perceber a presença dos gatos. E apertou a campanhia do apartamento de Minako. Não custou muito para Ami recebê-lo e deixá-lo entrar.

- Ela o _conhece_!? – perguntava Luna, ainda sem conseguir respirar direito. – Não vi errado desta vez. Tenho certeza de que era Zoisite!

- Eu te disse, Luna. Eles ainda estão vivos.

- Então, aquele estrangeiro também...

- Também devia ser um general. Mas qual será o plano deles?

- O Cristal? Mas... Algo está errado, Arthemis. – Luna deitou no muro e miou fracamente. – Zoisite não me olhou em momento algum. Ademais, quantos deles conheciam as identidades das meninas?

- Bastaria um se estiverem trabalhando juntos. E devem estar; cada um investindo contra uma delas.

- Pra quê? O Cristal não está com elas. E, se agirmos...

- ...elas podem acabar lembrando. – Arthemis gemeu bem baixo com a conclusão. – Já entendi; continuemos a observar.

- Exato. E até onde sabemos, eles lembram tanto quanto as meninas e o príncipe Endymion.

Com isso, voltaram a esperar até que Minako retornasse. O que aconteceria bastante mais tarde. E na companhia de mais um general.

* * *

Após sair do pequeno restaurante, o casal atravessou a rua e caminhou para a estação de trem. Depois de encontrarem os conhecidos de Usagi, a conversa não havia mais progredido.

- Algum problema, Mamoru?

Devia estar encarando-a o tempo todo. Mas era inevitável.

- Só me perguntava se o assunto importante para tratar comigo era apenas uma desculpa para eu lhe pagar um jantar.

Reika gargalhou, voltando para ele seu olhar.

- Ah, claro. Comer um pouco de macarrão num restaurante de família é a noite perfeita pra uma garota.

- Bem, deve ser melhor que comer sozinha em casa. Motoki se atrasou de novo hoje? – Por que o tom de desaprovação, Mamoru se perguntava ao dizer aquelas palavras. Ele mesmo estava bem longe da sua esposa.

- Não desta vez. Ele deve estar vendo as notícias a esta hora, deitado no sofá de pijama.

- Então...

- Porque eu queria que fosse o primeiro a saber. Não sei ainda o que fazer, não posso olhar para o Motoki antes de ter conversado contigo antes.

Preocupado, Mamoru parou de andar apesar de a entrada da estação estar bem à sua frente. Normalmente, ele não gostava de simplesmente parar no meio do caminho. Isso incomodava as pessoas, criava um obstáculo repentinamente. Contudo, o tom de voz de Reika tremulara levemente várias vezes. Eles se conheciam fazia anos. Isso não era típico dela. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, sua atenção estava inteiramente voltada para a mulher enquanto lhe pedia que prosseguisse.

Ela inspirou lentamente antes de fazê-lo:

- Eu fui ao hospital hoje à tarde e... – Balançou a cabeça e pareceu desistir de explicações complicadas. – Estou grávida, Mamoru.

Continuará...

**[Fim da Parte 4]**

**Notas da Autora:**

_Demorei de novo com o novo capítulo... Desculpa. :(( Mas aqui está ele e espero que eu não tenha perdido todos com essa demora, rs. Não deixem de cobrar sempre, muitas vezes eu me esqueci por algum motivo bobo como a FFN não abrir na hora e aí achei que já tinha posto, he he._


	15. 5- Sentindo a Separação, Parte 1

**Parte 5 – Sentindo a Separação**

Havia música, havia pessoas. E todos a olhavam e se divertiam. Ela continuou a bailar despreocupada até o momento em que aquele homem a segurou firme. Não obstante uma máscara que lhe cobrir o rosto, sua identidade era evidente. Era seu príncipe. A quem estava disposta a devotar toda sua vida. Sempre.

Um calor lhe vinha ao coração e ela começou a sentir cócegas na bochecha. Um pingo quente deslizava desde seu olho.

Usagi abriu os olhos lentamente e passou as costas da mão contra seu rosto para secar suas lágrimas. Havia chorado por causa de um sonho novamente. E, mesmo havendo sido um tão bom, sentia-se como se faltasse uma parte dentro de si.

- O que há comigo? – perguntou-se em voz alta, envolvendo-se com os braços. Eles estavam arrepiados, apesar de já ser início de verão e de sua pele estar úmida de suor.

Sentou-se no sofá, onde havia cochilado sem querer, e percebeu uma nova mensagem em seu aparelho. Motoki mais uma vez lhe avisava que Reika havia saído para se encontrar com Mamoru naquela noite. Já devia ter imaginado, era mais uma em que seu marido avisara que não o esperasse para a janta. Quantas dessas foram verdadeiramente em razão do trabalho?

Após encher a boca de ar e o deixar sair todo de uma vez tal qual uma bolha que explodia, Usagi discou o número de Motoki. Precisava gritar com alguém ou enlouqueceria.

- _Usagi? Foi mal, mas não é uma boa hora_ – disse o amigo apressado antes mesmo de ouvi-la.

Contudo, também não era uma boa hora para se rejeitar Usagi.

- Como se sua esposa está com _meu_ marido? – bufou de volta. – Não tem como você estar ocupado às _onze_ da noite!

- _Vamos, fique calma_.

- Calma!?

- _Escuta, foi você quem decidiu não falar com ele, fingir que não sabia._

- Escute você aqui, Motoki...

Mas ele a cortou.

- _Realmente tenho que ir. Marcamos outro dia, tá? _

- Vou precisar de algo mais específico, já que você só tem tempo pra me mandar ser sua babá. – E cruzou os braços por despeito, apesar de ele não poder vê-la assim.

- _Que tal no próximo sábado?_

Ao desligar, Usagi não se sentia mais tranquila com a data. Não aguentava mais a forma que seu relacionamento vinha tomando. Aquela sequer era ela, uma mulher de ficar no sofá esperando homem. Usagi Chiba não parecia em nada Usagi Tsukino.

Não havia muito como descontar mais em Mamoru. Ele nem vinha jantar nos dias em que ela cozinhava. Assim não podia misturar laxante ou arsênico como ela fantasiava fazer. E sexo ele já devia estar ganhando muito melhor fora de casa do que quando o conseguia dentro. Não que ela andasse com coragem de se deitar com ele. Desde aquela noite quando ouvira tudo, sequer permitira que o marido se aproximasse de seu corpo.

Deveria pedir divórcio? Não era como se fosse dar o neto que o casal Chiba esperava...

- Aaaaah! – gritou, apertando o tecido do sofá. Odiava como havia passado a sentir ciúmes dele, mas seria pior se Mamoru descobrisse.

Ademais, Motoki não parecia muito feliz com a ideia de ser pai, aquela gravidez talvez até acelerasse o divórcio dos outro casal. E Usagi não estava disposta a facilitar a vida do marido, justo quando Motoki parecia prestes a liberar a mulher.

Ainda incerta do que fazer ou pensar, pegou sua bolsa e uma muda de roupas. Passaria a noite em sua verdadeira cama. E não deixaria um só aviso.

* * *

- Oi, gatinho!

Minako levou a mão à cabeça de um dos gatos que vinham aparecendo com frequência no muro em frente à porta de seu apartamento. Era bem branco, mas este tinha um curioso sinal que lhe lembrava de uma lua crescente. Era sempre bom vê-lo após mais um dia cansativo de trabalho no café, por isso vinha tentando alimentar ele e a gata que o acompanhava às vezes. Após mais um cafuné, despediu-se do felino e entrou.

- Cheguei! – anunciou, percebendo que sua companheira de quarto também já havia voltado pelo sapato deixado na entrada.

Usando um avental, Ami esticou o corpo da cozinha e lhe deu as boas-vindas da usual forma contida.

Devia ser essa timidez que chamara a atenção de Minako quando a vira no trabalho da mãe. Na época, Ami estava apenas fazendo algumas horas para ajudar a pagar os livros da faculdade e não precisar pedir à mãe. A senhora Mizuno nunca teria permitido se soubesse que havia algo no caminho entre a filha e os estudos. Entretanto, de tantas coisas que podiam haver atrapalhado a faculdade de Ami, Minako não acreditava que quaisquer delas fossem as culpadas de verdade.

- Vou terminar a sopa em cinco minutos, por que não se troca para comermos?

- É realmente nojento como você soa como minha esposa... – Minako comentou resignada.

- Revezaremos assim que puder fazer coisas comestíveis.

Qualquer um teria dito algo assim em tom de brincadeira, mas Ami prosseguia a mexer na cozinha como se houvesse apenas dito o óbvio. Uma simples declaração do que aconteceria. Esse era o jeito daquela pessoa, Minako só gostaria que ela sorrisse mais. Não havia desafiado a mãe e largado a medicina? Alguém tão forte assim deveria seguir a vida com mais vontade em vez de apenas se tornar uma dona de casa.

- Sabe, encontrei com aquele homem de novo. O bonitão da empresa perto do meu trabalho.

- Quer dizer que já jantou? – Ami levantou os olhos sem esconder a surpresa.

- Não, não! – Balançando as mãos enfaticamente, continuou: – Acho que ele é gay.

- Ele disse alguma coisa assim?

- Bem, desde aquele dia, ele nunca mais me chamou. – Ao notar que Ami não entendera a que se referia, explicou-se: – _Aquele_ dia, quando fomos naquele café e vimos o marido de uma das minhas clientes, amiga do Shin. – Quando a moça demonstrou recordar-se, Minako assentiu satisfeita. – Bem, nesse dia, ele ficou todo estranho e pensativo. E agora, mesmo indo sempre no meu trabalho, nem fala comigo direito. E ele também não me beijou naquele dia. Será que foi como minha _amiga_? Gays gostam de amigas mulheres, né? E aquele cara que vimos... o Shin o olhou também meio torto. E já sei que vai me lembrar da sua teoria. – Minako fez uma careta de desprezo. – Eu sou a deusa do amor, saberia se aquilo fosse um encontro. Ha! Não _mesmo_.

Ami apenas deu de ombros e lhe apontou para um armário. Seguindo as instruções, Minako parou de beliscar os pequenos tomates com maionese que estavam perto dela e começou a pôr os pratos na mesa.

- Você ainda duvida dos meus poderes, né? – gritou desde a sala de jantar. – Eu sei que está pensando naquele músico.

- Não como você insinua...

- E repito: deveria dar uma chance ao amor. Aí, aproveita pra descobrir o nome verdadeiro daquele sujeito. Não engulo aquele nome artístico brega. Quem quer se chamar Zoisite, hein? Aposto que tem algum nome chato como Koichirou, Tanaka ou coisa assim.

Ao perceber que a outra não respondia, voltou à cozinha para flagrá-la absorta com um pedaço de jornal em mãos. Para quem desistira de completar a faculdade, Ami continuava bastante interessada pelo mundo intelectual e se mantinha em dia com as notícias e com os livros mais cultos. Mas nunca comentava esse hábito com a companheira de quarto.

Nesse momento, ouviu a campainha do apartamento tocar e correu para a porta. Era ele de novo. Toda noite em torno daquele horário, Zoisite, um músico que prestava serviços para a empresa onde Ami trabalhava, vinha trazer uma flor. Bem, toda noite era exagero, mas a frequência vinha se aproximando disso nos últimos tempos. Desde que ele fora rejeitado.

Minako esticou a língua até tocar a bochecha enquanto fazia seu plano. Então, correu para o banheiro.

- Ami, pode atender pra mim? Vou demorar um pouco aqui – pediu antes de se trancar lá.

Como deusa do amor, ela sabia que aquele era o par certo para Ami. Apenas precisava dar tempo para que sua amiga o admitisse.

* * *

Prendendo a respiração, Mamoru abriu a porta de seu apartamento e sentiu o alívio lhe quebrar os nós de tensão dos ombros. O chinelo de andar em casa da esposa não estava lá. Ela os estava usando no momento. Ela havia retornado.

Deixou-se estar por um momento. Inspirava o ar de uma casa de família, não o apartamento vazio para o qual ele retornara na noite anterior.

Ao contactá-la para perguntar onde estava, Usagi lhe havia dado a desculpa de que fora passar a noite na casa dos pais e logo desligara o telefone. Após uma noite passada com apenas sua culpa, Mamoru ficara todo o dia fantasiando com o momento em que chegaria e encontraria não apenas a casa vazia, mas o armário também sem as roupas da esposa.

Em vez de voltar apressado para conferir se seus temores tinham fundamento, ele mesmo acabara por chamar Reika para um café. Não havia mais como negar: o casamento todo havia naufragado. De alguma forma, Mamoru havia feito Usagi correr longe.

E ele sequer podia reclamar, tecendo ele próprio sua parte da teia de mentiras. Hoje mesmo, ele havia de seu trabalho às cinco da tarde em ponto e mesmo assim enviara uma mensagem avisando que chegaria tarde. Sem mencionar em momento algum seu jantar com Reika.

Após o banho, continuava sem se sentir melhor. Teria agora que encarar as costas silenciosas da esposa.

Lembrou-se do que Reika lhe dissera no dia anterior e repetira naquela noite. Sabia que a encontrar era um veneno, que só piorava tudo; contudo, ela estivera certa sobre Usagi desta vez.

Olhou a esposa virada de lado para longe dele. Haveria como consertarem o que possuíam? Fazia sentido continuarem assim? Precisava se esforçar um pouco mais, talvez pudessem voltar para antes daquela noite. Da noite em que ela fora ver Motoki.

Ele podia engolir tudo. Para aquele relacionamento dar certo, alguém teria que ceder. E Usagi já fizera sua parte casando-se sem realmente querer.

Fechando os punhos, Mamoru

- Como foi nos seus pais?

Ela ficou silente inicialmente. Então, mexeu-se um pouco, deixando evidente que debatia com si mesma quanto ao que responder. Ou se responderia? Enfim, ela lhe falou sem esconder o ressentimento do tom de voz:

- Muito melhor que aqui.

Mamoru preferia nunca haver sabido sobre a verdade por trás de tudo. Sentia-se não apenas perdendo aquele que fora seu melhor amigo, como também sua esposa. O que ele podia fazer? Não havia como voltar no tempo; só poderia seguir em frente. Começava a compreender um pouco o que Reika sentia quando se encontravam, pois tinha vontade de voltar àquele restaurante e conversar amenidades. Não ter que encarar aquelas costas a seu lado.

Droga, se lá era tão melhor assim, por que Usagi simplesmente não o trocava? Tornaria tudo mais fácil. Serem sinceros um com o outro.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Mil agradecimentos a todas que deixaram reviews! Fiquei tão feliz em ver a reação de vocês! Aguardo comentário também sobre este capítulo. Até que pra poucas palavras aconteceu bastante coisa. O que acharam da cena da Mina com a Ami? E o confronto Mamoru e Usagi tá quase chegando,eles estão já no limite... Aguardem e vejam!_

_Agora respondendo ao que não dá pra fazer em privado. ;-) (Não se sintam acanhados de pedir esclarecimentos do que precisarem! Só não poderei responder aquilo que for spoiler, claro.)_

**Mari Rodrigues:** "No próximo capítulo diga que esse filho não é dele :("

**R:** Err... Ao menos, eu não confirmei que é ainda...!

**Vanessa Diaz:** "Mamoru merece mais que um gelo de Usagi, merece um iceberg! Onde ele tá com a cabeça se encontrando com essa tal Reika?"

**R:** MORTE! E que bom que tenha gostado das emoções do último capítulo!

**Bianca Martis:** "Filho de Mamoru? ESPERO QUE NÃO! :(((((("

**R:** Eu também espero :((( E se for, que ele não tenha tido nenhuma culpa e possa viver feliz pra sempre com a Usagi! rs.

**Carol:** "Tô aqui imaginando como será o próximo cap! Tomara que a próxima atualização seja logo logo *-*"

**R:** Foi rápida o bastante? Valeu a pena a espera? Farei o possível pro 16º também sair logo!

**Maria:** "gostei muito do capitulo e curiosa para saber o que vai acontecer asseguir. :)"

**R:** Tomara que você goste do que tenho aqui planejado pro futuro *cruza os dedos*

**PriSalles:** "Adorei o cap, louca pra saber os próximos capítulos... Bjão"

**R:** Obrigada! Fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhando e na torcida pra que continue assim! Espero que tenha gostado também deste capítulo!


	16. 5- Sentindo a Separação, Parte 2

Era já final de expediente na empresa quando Makoto pegou seu celular e olhou para a tela por um momento. Espiando Usagi em seu computador, quem passava a limpo uma tabela de despesas, voltou a mexer em seu aparelho. Queria conversar com a amiga, ao menos desabafar tudo o que vinha enchendo sua cabeça, mas não conseguia dar o primeiro passo. Apesar de toda aquela necessidade, Makoto não estava acostumada a conversas de garotas. Então, porque se sentia quase obrigada a contar para a outra?

Desceu a tela de sua lista de contatos até chegar ao nome de Masato Sanjouin. O homem do _goukon_. Mesmo assim o chamando, ele apenas acontecera de estar no mesmo bar que os participantes do evento. E no mesmo apartamento quando ela recuperara a consciência no dia anterior. Nua. Chega de lembrar isso! Makoto sacudiu sua cabeça e fechou o celular.

Que mal teria em contar para Usagi sobre seu reencontro com Masato? Havia apenas corrido atrás dele e pedido desculpas pelo dia em que fugira de seu apartamento. Também aceitara o convite de tomarem algo enquanto a chuva não diminuía. Terminado o pequeno encontro, trocaram informação de contato. Mas ele ainda não havia ligado. A única mensagem fora para dizer que havia gostado muito de revê-la. Makoto também não a respondeu ainda.

Após essas lembranças, Makoto percebeu seu superior com o olhar fixo naquela direção. Era verdade, ainda estava no horário de trabalho. Não era para mexer em celular, pensar em homens ou fofocar com amigas. Não obstante retornar à sua própria tarefa – qual fosse, fingir estar ocupada para não receber mais nada a fazer naquele dia – Shin seguia a observá-la. Irritada com aquela pressão, a moça olhou direto para ele e reclamou:

- O que foi?

O superior devolveu-lhe uma expressão de inocência. Como ele podia fingir não estar olhando para lá com aquela cara feia? Antes que Makoto pudesse vociferar esses pensamentos, porém, Shin se aproximou de sua baia. Mas foi Usagi quem ele abordou:

- Bem conheci seu marido noutro dia. Num café.

No canto do olho, Makoto espiou a reação da amiga. Esta apenas havia erguido o olhar das folhas a seu lado. Insatisfeito com a evidente falta de interesse, o outro prosseguiu:

- Sabe, ele estava com uma ruiva muito bonita. É melhor tomar cuidado. – Agora sim com a expressão aliviada de missão cumprida, o superior retornou à sua área de trabalho sem esperar resposta.

_Uma ruiva bonita_... só podia se tratar da esposa de Motoki, Reika. Makoto juntou os beiços em uma careta. Superada sua reação natural à lembrança daquela mulher, voltou-se bruscamente para Usagi. Sabia que a amiga já tinha conhecimento de todo o caso, mas não por ela. Aquela era a primeira vez que Makoto tinha a chance de confrontá-la. Insistiu em seu olhar por uma reação da outra.

- O que foi, Mako? Acha que me importo com o que aquele idiota faz? – após assim dizer, retornou às tabelas.

- Pois você está mentindo. Sei que se importa.

- Tá. Mas é claro que sim; o que faço com todos os convites da festa se rompermos? Já enviei todos. E digo logo: se aquele idiota do Mamoru me cancelar esse casamento, não devolvo presente algum. Ele que cuide de toda a dor de cabeça que tá causando.

Apesar de sua preocupação não haver passado com aquela resposta evasiva, Makoto forçou uma risada e disse:

- Bem, homens têm amantes... Não quer dizer que vão cancelar casamentos. Eles não associam uma coisa na outra. Olha seu amigo, o Motoki. Vive fugindo de casa e da esposa, mas nunca pensa em apenas pedir um divórcio. Só ficar livre logo.

Usagi balançou a cabeça.

- Ele não o fará agora que a Reika está grávida. Se bem que, se o filho não for dele, eu mesma cancelarei o casamento deles junto com minha festa. Pensando melhor, a festa já vai ter acontecido quando essa criança nascer e fizerem o teste, né? Melhor pra mim, já disse que não devolvo presente.

- Grávida? – Incapaz de se manter calma e processar o resto do que lhe era dito, Makoto levou a mão até a boca.

- Bem, não sei se meu marido é burro o bastante para me trair dessa forma. Se era pra fazer filho alheio, não precisava de mim. Deve ser do Motoki mesmo...

- Quero dizer, a esposa dele tá _grávida_? E eles não sabem de _quem_ é?

Tinha consciência de que era para estar consolando a amiga. Antes, Makoto apenas precisava tirar do rosto o sorriso ao perceber a possibilidade que se formara. Motoki mesmo lhe havia dito que mal vinha se encontrando em casa com a esposa. Então, como a teria engravidado? E ele nunca perdoaria. Homens poderiam considerar a esposa uma parte da casa a se evitar e até conseguir amantes por aí sem considerar o divórcio uma só vez. Mas Motoki não pensaria em outra coisa uma vez que o filho de Mamoru saísse da mulher que devia ser sua.

Contudo, quando Makoto, enfim, se sentiu pronta a consolar a amiga, esta fora chamada pela recepção do prédio. Havia uma visita a esperando na entrada da empresa. Por isso, pudera apenas observá-la sair intrigada. E inevitavelmente pensar:

"_Droga, não conto nada pra ela e ainda fico feliz com a tragédia iminente – e certa – na vida dela. Grande amiga que sou..._" Então, abriu a lista de contatos de celular. Mas a lembrança da novidade que acabara de ouvir a fez mudar de Masato para Motoki o contato para quem iria mandar mensagem.

* * *

Bastou ver Usagi sair do elevador para um arrepio percorrer seus braços. Era ela. A mesma das visões que o fogo sagrado havia mostrado a Rei.

Viera até o prédio confirmar que suas visões estavam sendo tais quais sonhos: seu cérebro apenas processava informações já conhecidas. Vira Usagi em alguma foto de Jadeite. Tivera todas as oportunidades de se encontrar com a menina da agência de casamentos. Não passavam de garotas que fizeram parte da paisagem e que agora seu cérebro transformava em visões. Ainda que tentasse dizer-se tudo isso, aquele arrepio ao se encontrar tão perto de Usagi não enganava a sacerdotisa dormente nela.

- Princesa Serenity... – murmurou sem entender por que a chamava assim.

Então, percebeu que a mulher caminhava em direção aos recepcionistas do prédio. Rei não sabia o que dizer a ela, que desculpa dar. Usagi sequer fazia parte do mesmo departamento que seu namorado. Com os pensamentos nublados pela adrenalina, fugiu para o exterior do prédio, escondendo-se entre algumas pilastras.

E se Jadeite realmente fosse um homem mau? Estaria a princesa em perigo por se encontrar tão próxima dele? Mas o que Rei poderia fazer? Levou a mão à cabeça, agarrando seus cabelos e os puxando até sentir o couro cabeludo incomodado. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Fechou com força os olhos, numa tentativa de se recordar de todas as visões tidas até então. Nenhuma formava uma história, era um conjunto de imagens e informações pouco conectadas. Vilões e guerreiros. E um reino antigo, parte de outra vida. Mortes.

Rei começou a sentir dificuldade em respirar. Estava mesmo prestes a cair em prantos? Por quê? Após consertar os cabelos, ela inspirou fundo até se controlar e encarou a jovem loira que olhava confusa a seu redor. Os recepcionistas deviam ter acabado de dizer que sua visita sumira. "_Que papelão, Rei..._" pensou, estalando a língua. Enfim, retornou ao interior do prédio, como que marchando em direção a Usagi.

- Desculpa o atraso – começou a dizer, apesar de não ser propriamente um atraso. – Eu me chamo Rei Hino.

- Hã... É um prazer. – Ela se curvou com hesitação. – A senhora vem em nome de alguém? Posso ajudá-la com algo?

- Sinto muito, não sou uma cliente. Eu vim vê-la. Podemos conversar em um lugar mais calmo? Jadeite me comentou que abriu um café aqui perto.

A jovem entortou a cabeça pensativa; então pareceu perceber algo.

- Você conhece o Jadeite?

Brigando consigo mesma pelo deslize, Rei tentou assentir brevemente. Após mais um momento, a outra acabou por aquiescer e a guiou até o café restaurante sobre que seu namorado comentara uma vez.

- Sejam bem-vindos! – Uma garçonete de cabelos escuros as recebeu e anotou seus pedidos.

Estava frente a frente com Usagi, mas voltava a perder a confiança no que viera fazer. Aquela moça devia estar vivendo uma vida normal, sem monstros e sem mortes. Tal como Jadeite, como sua namorada deveria sabê-lo mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Então, qual era a necessidade de mexer naquilo? Até onde sabia, tudo não passava de acontecimentos de uma vida passada.

- Hã... então... Disse que conhecia Jadeite? – Usagi a olhava desconfiada.

Mesmo que Rei já houvesse perguntado diretamente para seu namorado, este não parecia conhecer muito sobre Usagi. Departamentos diferentes, mal se falavam. Sem qualquer informação útil sobre aquela moça, como iniciar a conversa de forma a alertá-la do que estava acontecendo? Da forma como o destino parecia se mexer ao redor das duas mulheres? Toda sua alma lhe gritava que estavam em perigo. Não dissera nada a tal Ami Mizuno, mas aquela era a Princesa Serenity. Tinha que haver algo de especial com ela. Era a pessoa que sua encarnação anterior parecia proteger com a própria vida.

Ignorando a pergunta de Usagi, decidiu ela própria escolher um assunto:

- Soube que iria se casar, meus parabéns.

- Ah. Sim, obrigada. Na verdade, já nos casamos.

- Que bom, espero que sejam felizes.

- É... digo, obrigada de novo.

- Jadeite não me disse que tipo de pessoa era seu marido.

- Apenas um assalariado comum.

Os cafés chegaram naquela hora, o de Usagi estava acompanhado de um bolo cheio de cobertura e marshmallow. Rei a observou comer rapidamente, enquanto sorria. Era uma cena estranhamente familiar. Elas realmente já haviam se conhecido... Aquela conversa não era com uma total estranha. Seu coração se sentia quente tal como se houvesse acabado de encontrar a melhor amiga dos tempos de escola. Não podia mais esconder o segredo.

- Usagi, gostaria que ouvisse um aviso para você.

A moça levantou o olhar após engolir o último pedaço do bolo. O canto de sua boca estava com uma mancha enorme de marshmallow. Tentando ignorar a visão, Rei prosseguiu:

- Eu posso estar enganada, mas há duas pessoas na sua empresa que podem tentar matá-la.

- O quê? – Não era uma pergunta cheia de susto e temor. Usagi havia começado a gargalhar. – Isso é algum vídeo pra tevê? – E olhou ao redor.

- Não tem câmeras aqui.

- Mas! – E gargalhou mais uma vez, incapaz de falar.

- Sua idiota, apenas me escute! Eu vi no fogo sagrado que tanto Jadeite quanto Kunzite são espíritos malignos.

- Kunza- o quê? – Ela passou a segurar o estômago, como se assistisse a um programa de comédia.

Rei começou a ficar consciente dos olhares que as garçonetes e os clientes lhes lançavam; estes eram cada vez menos disfarçados.

- Kunzite, digo, Shin Saitou. Seu chefe e Jadeite são enviados de uma organização maligna e podem estar com um plano para matá-la.

Usagi havia parado de gargalhar e a olhou por um momento. Enfim, parecia começar a entender a gravidade do que lhe era dito.

- Você tem razão – começou a lhe dizer. – Eu bem que estava desconfiando de que meu chefe queria me matar. – Mas voltou a gargalhar ainda mais alto. – Você não imagina o trabalho chato que ele me deu pra fazer hoj- AAAAAAAAAAAAI! Mas por que me bateu!? – Usagi levou a mão ao lugar da cabeça onde havia sido socada.

- Porque você não está me ouvindo.

- Claro que estou! – replicou com a voz chorosa. – Não tenho culpa se você acabou de me falar coisas tão doidas.

Ela realmente não sentia nada? Não havia qualquer estalo dentro de seu corpo? Rei olhava agora para a princesa que deveria proteger e via uma imbecil com a bochecha suja de marshmallow. E pior, que a olhava sem qualquer agradecimento pelo aviso.

- Pois bem, acredite no que quiser. – Rei abriu sua carteira e pôs duas notas de mil ienes sobre a mesa. – Se acha que Jadeite e Kunzite são apenas bons rapazes que só por coincidência foram trabalhar contigo, fique à vontade. Tenha uma boa morte, princesa Serenity. Não vou perder minha vida para proteger uma idiota.

Assim dizendo, deixou a mesa e o café. Mas não sem antes esbarrar em uma garçonete loira recém-chegada da rua. Era... Encontrar aquela outra pessoa de suas visões religou-lhe o alarme de alerta dentro de sua mente. Havia se apressado em deixar Serenity com a própria sorte? Dessa vez, não repetiu a falha de quando se encontrara com Ami Mizuno, mas aquela garçonete era sim a Sailor Venus.

Era como se o destino estivesse juntando todas as peças. Assim pensou, ao notar que Venus correu para cumprimentar uma Usagi ainda perplexa e na mesma posição em que Rei a deixara.

O que estaria para acontecer? Ou aqueles seriam apenas tempos de paz? Paz... Rei nunca mais teria paz. Não enquanto tremesse só em olhar o namorado, sem saber qual a verdadeira identidade de Jadeite.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Novamente, demorei bastante pra postar, mas desta vez tem uma explicação justíssima! Além de problemas de ordem familiar, tive problemas de ordem adio-tudo-até-o-último-prazo-e-me-desespero-depois. (suspira) Eu tô há dias batendo cabeça nas teclas aqui pra terminar um artigo pro mestrado e aí acabo me sentindo mal de pensar em fic quando poderia estar encaixando mais uma citação lá, né?

E não, o artigo não tá pronto, rs. Digamos que está em 85%, mas o problemas 1 me deram uma boa desculpa para folgar do problema 2 e me focar um pouco na questão 3, esta fic. (Alguém entendeu?)

Agradecimentos a todos que ainda estão aqui firmes e fortes acompanhando e agradecimentos especiais à Pri Salles, à BunnyRita e à MViana pelas reviews no último capítulo. Tô aqui de dedos cruzados para que todos continuem comigo para o próximo. Neste a Usa nem apareceu, né? :( Mas no próximo teremos uma cena só dos dois, só não posso dizer que seja uma muito feliz. :(((

Até lá! Não deixem de comentarrrrrr! ;)


	17. 5- Sentindo a Separação, Parte 3

Vinha passando os últimos dias perdida em pensamentos. Ouvir aquele nome pareceu haver lhe ligado algum botão e lhe despertado uma parte desconhecida dentro de si. Princesa Serenity, era como aquela mulher a havia chamado. Toda a conversa parecera um enredo de anime até então. Como um nome tão estranho pudera mudar tudo? Teria corrido atrás dela se não houvesse reencontrado Minako logo em seguida. Quando enfim terminara a conversa e pagara a conta, a desconhecida não estava mais à vista.

Passou a ter pensamentos estranhos e a se recordar de imagens de sonhos. Vinha culpando seu casamento repentino por aqueles sonhos, mas e se a mulher estivesse certa? Um fogo sagrado teria revelado a ela sobre espíritos malignos que tomaram a forma de Shin e Jadeite. Fogo sagrado...

Percebeu uma foto de um templo xintoísta colada em um mural e estendeu a mão para tocá-la. Fogo sagrado seria algo de um templo daqueles, né? Usagi tentou tatear o local através da imagem e era como se pudesse ver todos os detalhes. Dois corvos pousados enquanto uma jovem de cabelos longos e negros usava uma vassoura de palha para juntar folhas secas. Era aquela mulher!

- A senhora vem pensando em um casamento tradicional?

Usagi se virou para encarar a encarregada da agência de eventos, a senhora Aino. A seu lado, Mamoru a observava sem esconder a curiosidade. Estava tão distraída que se esquecera de era o meio de uma conversa. Sacudiu a cabeça para a mulher.

- Só tava olhando.

Mas a mulher não pareceu convencida e passou a explicar:

- Temos alguns templos conveniados e este acontece de estar bem na região onde moram. O sacerdote é um senhor de idade simpático que ficaria honrado, caso considerem ter uma cerimônia lá.

- Esse é o templo Hikawa, certo? – A voz de Mamoru a assustou; vinha de muito perto de seu ouvido. Ele havia se aproximado para observar melhor a foto.

- Exatamente! Já esteve lá, senhor Chiba?

- Ah, sim. – Ele passou a mão na cabeça. – Acho que sim.

Antes que ele pudesse se aprofundar no assunto, uma jovem de uniforme da agência se aproximou segurando uma grossa pasta, que foi entregue à sua superior. Mamoru lembrava-se de havê-la visto uma vez conversando com Usagi, por isso, cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ah, olá! – Sua esposa pulou à frente, como se estivesse prestes a abraçar a recém-chegada.

Talvez o houvesse feito, caso a outra não houvesse dado alguns passos assustados para trás. Parecendo se recuperar, a jovem mostrou também reconhecê-la e a cumprimentou.

- Como está seu amigo? – perguntou a Usagi.

- Ah, você tinha razão, Ami. Não precisava mesmo de hospital. Acho que já está tudo bem.

Ami sorriu discretamente, sem dar pistas sobre o que as duas conversavam. Normalmente, Mamoru apenas não se incomodaria com ignorar, mas tudo relacionado à sua esposa o vinha tirando do que ele sempre considerara ser o seu "_normal_".

- Hospital? De quem estão falando? – inquiriu, sem esconder o tom de demanda.

- Só o Motoki na outra noite. Ele acabou machucando a perna, e a Ami estava passando por ali na hora. – Usagi voltou-se para a moça: – Sinto muito pela cena, ele tava bastante bêbado.

- Eu estou acostumada, não se preocupe. Havia muitos onde eu trabalhava antes.

- Oh, que legal! Você já trabalhou num bar ou algo assim, é? – perguntou Usagi com sua característica familiaridade exagerada.

Sem conseguir se interessar com o restante da conversa, Mamoru quedou-se a observar a esposa pelo restante do dia. Como podia lhe dizer que estivera com outro homem usando um tom inocente? Usagi lhe contara de forma tão factual, ou até cotidiana, que ele não teria dado importância não fossem os avisos que recebia de Reika constantemente.

Haviam mesmo chegado ao ponto em que Usagi não se importava mais com o que o marido pensava? A lembrança da noite que ela passara fora de casa retornava à sua mente. Teria sido nesse dia? Ela estivera mesmo com Motoki, tal qual Reika lhe expusera? Mamoru sabia que bastava perguntar à senhora Tsukino, mas não aguentaria a resposta. Talvez, ela sequer importasse.

Foi enquanto concluía assim algumas horas mais tarde e já de volta à casa dos dois naquela noite de sábado que Mamoru recebeu uma chamada de sua mãe no celular.

- O que houve? – Usagi correu até o quarto atrás dele.

Sem parar de pegar peças de roupa aleatórias, explicou-lhe apressado:

- Meu pai passou mal e está internado no Quioto. Preciso correr para não perder o trem.

Quando achou que ela não lhe diria sequer uma mensagem de apoio, percebeu que a esposa também pegava uma de suas malas menores.

- Eu vou junto.

- Não. – Fechando a própria mala, ele começou a caminhar para a porta.

- Como assim? Também é meu pai agora!

Aquelas palavras pareceram parar um pouco o tempo para ele e lhe tirar temporariamente o peso dos últimos tempos. Não mais se contendo, Mamoru caminhou até onde ela estava parada e fez menção de lhe beijar. Tal qual já esperava, Usagi se encolheu em resposta.

- Até parece que sou um monstro ou um assassino. – Ele estalou a língua, esforçando-se para não transparecer a dor trazida pelo balde de água fria. – Quando eu voltar, quero que resolvamos sobre o divórcio.

- O _quê_!?

- Mal nos casamos e tudo o que você faz é me evitar. Olha, sei que tenho que entender. Sabia desde o início de que você foi mais empurrada para cá do que veio por vontade própria. Mas você escolheu ao menos permanecer aqui... Só que meus pais, claramente, não têm todo o tempo do mundo. Eu preciso cumprir o que prometi a eles.

- Basta esperar o exame.

Mamoru a observou por um momento, mas nenhuma explicação se seguiu. Ela apenas o encarava com o queixo erguido em desafio.

- Não é hora de brigar – disse ele por fim, voltando a pegar sua mala.

- Estou falando do seu filho com a Reika. Se ele realmente for seu, nem precisamos nos divorciar. Temos nosso casamento, seus pais um neto.

- Como?

- Eu pensei que isso era justamente motivo para um divórcio, mas sabe de uma coisa? Não vou perder cara assim. Não assino papel algum, enquanto não soubermos sobre aquele bebê. Vamos ter a nossa família disfuncional mesmo. Você que aguente.

- Espera, _você_ está mesmo _me_ acusando de traição? Eu não passei noite alguma fora de casa.

- E por que acha que fui pra casa dos meus pais, Mamoru? Recordemos aquele dia, seu hipócrita insuportável. Você me disse que chegaria tarde, já foram tantas que nem lembro se você se deu ao trabalho de culpar seu trabalho daquela vez. Agora, diga-me: para onde você levou aquela mulher naquela noite?

- Eu fui mesmo me encontrar com a Reika, mas era porque sabia que você estaria com o Motoki.

- Motoki!?

- Eu quero o divórcio, Usagi.

- Não dou. – E cruzou os braços.

Seria uma cena da qual Mamoru riria se não estivesse acontecendo com ele próprio. Gostava daquela parte de Usagi. Droga, ele _gostava_ dela. Mas devia a seus pais. Havia assegurado aos dois que logo poderiam segurar seu neto. Não importava o quanto a esposa insistisse que não estivera com Motoki, não era mais a questão sendo discutida. Por isso, insistiu:

- Quero que volte para casa amanhã. Se não quiser assinar os papéis, eu contratarei um advogado e resolveremos isso em litígio.

Foi quando algo concomitantemente previsível e inacreditável aconteceu. Ela começou a chorar.

Mamoru não queria mais estar naquela cena. Incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para melhorar, pôs-se a andar em direção à saída do apartamento. Caso não se apressasse, mentiu para si mesmo a fim de ocultar-se a covardia, apenas poderia pegar o trem do dia seguinte.

- Seu idiota! – ela gritou com toda a força, fazendo-o parar. – Seu traidor idiota!

- Pela última vez – retorquiu ele – não fui eu quem traiu aqui. Foi você quem passou a noite com Motoki.

- Não passei não! E aquele filho?

- Não posso prestar conta de toda a vida social da Reika pra responder, mas garanto que não é meu.

- Mentiroso – disse ela entre soluços.

Mamoru suspirou e forçou a se afastar mais. Apenas não conseguia. Não com ela chorando assim. Por mais chorona que Usagi fosse, aquele som ainda parecia apertar seu coração. Com uma força que não achava que tinha, conseguiu, enfim, deixar o apartamento e caminhar até o elevador. Antes que este chegasse, porém, sentiu a presença da esposa a seu lado.

- Eu disse que iria também.

Foi tudo o que ela lhe disse até a chegada à estação de trem bala em Quioto.

Continuará...

**[Fim da Parte 5]**

**Notas da Autora:**

_Novamente, mil agradecimentos a todos os comentários e todos que vêm acompanhando a história. Desta vez consegui atualizar mais rápido, né? Recebi tantos incentivos com meu artigo que ontem eu terminei! Falta muita coisa chata ainda, título, resumo, revisão... incluir página e livro que não incluí enquanto escrevia porque me odeio, rs._

_Enfim, quem disse que meu artigo interessa depois dessa discussão da Usa com o Mamo? Falei que enfim ia ter confronto, né? Só que não terminou aqui. XDDD Olha, confesso que um dos meus momentos favoritos desta fic é esta parte. Enquanto escrevia eu lembro que pensava: "esta história tá perdida! Não tem mais jeito, tá tudo errado, ela merece o lixo mesmo!", mas a Usagi fincou o pé no chão e decidiu brigar pra resolver as coisas com o Mamoru, salvando minha fic junto. -chora de emoção-_

_Bem, agora chegamos à parte 6 da história, passamos da metade e daqui a pouco estaremos no final, né? Continuem dizendo o que acham, adoro ler a opinião de vocês!_

_E até a Parte 6: "Uma Familiaridade". :D_


	18. 6- Uma Familiaridade, Parte 1

**Parte 6 – Uma Familiaridade**

Exceto por teimosia, não havia mais por que continuarem casados. Mamoru pensou assim ao voltar os olhos para Usagi, quem pegava no sono na cama que ela improvisara com uma coberta no chão.

Estavam em um hotel de Quioto apesar das insistências da mãe para que fossem para a casa do casal. Ela passaria a noite no hospital, de forma que poderiam ficar tranquilos no lugar. Todavia, acharam melhor simplesmente conseguirem um quarto próximo de onde o pai de Mamoru estava internado. Sua vida íntima era complicada demais para expô-la mesmo à casa vazia dos pais. E havia muito que conversar.

Contudo, tão logo chegaram lá, Usagi se apropriara da coberta e a transformara em um colchão. Não houve uma só troca de palavras, nem mesmo o mais comum. Mamoru não podia culpá-la; ele mesmo estava atemorizado de que, na próxima vez que se falassem, tivessem que retomar o assunto sobre o divórcio.

Ele gostava de Usagi. Gostava da companhia que lhe proporcionava e da forma como conseguia fazê-lo rir. Por que mudara tanto com o casamento? Sentia-se culpado. Havia trabalhado até tarde muitas vezes e, noutras, saíra com outra mulher em vez de apenas voltar para casa. Mas Reika era sua amiga e precisava dele. Principalmente, ante a suspeita de que Motoki a estaria traindo. O que sua esposa negava.

Mamoru se levantou da cama e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Por sorte, Usagi tinha o sono bastante pesado; não acordaria quando a trocasse de lugar. Esticou a mão e começou a sacudi-la um pouco apenas para confirmar que a esposa estava adormecida. Inspirando fundo, preparou-se para envolver seu ombro e suas pernas. No meio desse movimento, todavia, Usagi começou a se mexer levemente. Pensando havê-la despertado, afastou-se um pouco de cima da coberta e aguardou uma reação.

Os lábios da jovem se mexiam suavemente de início. A intensidade do movimento começou a aumentar e a impressão agora era de que estavam tremendo. "_Está sonhando?_" Mamoru entortou um pouco a cabeça e voltou a se aproximar. Havia quanto tempo que não ficavam tão próximos? Inspirou o cheiro do sabonete do hotel, com que ela se banhara tão logo fazer sua cama. Seu estômago apertou-se ao se lembrar de que virariam estranhos em breve, e por escolha dele próprio.

Mas não havia uma opção de fato. Ele queria ficar com Usagi, mas sentia-se obrigado com os pais que sempre lhe amaram tanto. Inicialmente, aquele era seu único intuito com o casamento: dar-lhes um neto. E não era justo exigir isso da esposa. Por mais informada que ela estivesse quando aceitara o matrimônio, um filho não é algo que se força em ninguém. Sobretudo no estado a que a relação do casal havia chegado. Não seria saudável para qualquer dos três.

Quem sabe um dia ela não deixaria Motoki, e seus pais já teriam esse neto? Aí poderiam se reencontrar e conversar melhor. Ele a conquistaria e não a deixaria mais para ganhar essa segunda chance.

Riu-se da própria imaginação. O próprio não sabia por que desejava tanto estar com Usagi, imagine o que a outra parte pensaria dele a partir do divórcio. Tudo estaria acabado sem retorno; essa era a verdade. Aquela relação, o rumo que tomara... era imperdoável.

Levou sua mão até a testa de Usagi e ajeitou as mechas desgrenhadas de cabelo que se colavam em sua testa. O ar condicionado do quarto estava a todo vapor e, mesmo assim, ela estava suada. E chorava? Passou um dedo por seus cílios úmidos e o desceu até os lábios trêmulos. Com o que sonharia?

Curioso, Mamoru abaixou o rosto até bem próximo da boca e aguardou que os sons fizessem sentido. Não obstante não se lembrar de nenhuma vez sequer já haver ouvido aqueles nomes que chegavam ao seu ouvido, ele se sentiu congelar.

Tuxedo Kamen? Endymion?

Era como se seu estômago se contorcesse sozinho. Seu coração também não parava de bater. Por que reagia assim a palavras tão desconhecidas? Tão desconhecidas quanto lhe soavam familiares. Começou a arfar, sem conseguir recuperar o fogo. Correu até sua carteira sobre a mesa próxima e pôs apenas metade do pé nos sapatos até fugir daquele quarto. Não estava se sentindo bem.

* * *

Estava um dia bastante sossegado no café restaurante onde Minako trabalhava. Apesar de haverem estreado vários sabores de bebidas geladas, nem o fato de serem por tempo limitado havia feito o movimento aumentar fora do horário de almoço. Dessa forma, o café que também era restaurante estava se tornando um restaurante com opção de café... Bem, isso não lhe dizia respeito conquanto continuasse empregada.

Não queria muito da vida, pois nunca encontrara nada que lhe satisfizesse. Nenhuma carreira, nenhum homem lhe importara até então. Talvez, por isso mesmo, conseguisse entender um pouco os pensamentos de sua colega de quarto. A vida não era tão interessante quanto deveria ser; então, por que não apenas ganhar o bastante para sobreviver? E até que era muito desde que conseguira aquele emprego. Tanto tempo sendo garçonete desses cafés e de outros restaurantes familiares lhe garantira bastante experiência. Quem sabe não pudesse pedir uma semana de folga e passear para algum lugar em agosto? Seria bom se pudesse convencer Shin a ir junto, mas aquele romance não parecia se desenvolver. O que havia com aquele homem, afinal?

No momento em que assim pensava, a pessoa que esperava chegou ao café. Ignorando as boas-vindas de todos os funcionários, o homem caminhou diretamente em direção a Minako e a encarou desafiante.

- O que foi, afinal? – perguntou Zoisite, um músico que prestava serviços à empresa de casamentos de que a mãe de Minako era sócia.

Ele parecia bravo. De fato, Zoisite havia exigido ter a conversa por telefone, mas ela não pudera fazer. Precisava ver seu rosto pessoalmente. Como não obteve resposta, o homem insistiu:

- O que tem a Ami que é tão importante? Aliás, como conseguiu meu número de celular?

- Vi no celular dela. – Minako virou os olhos. – Onde mais?

- Se isto é mais um pedido para eu desistir, é melhor nem começar. – Zoisite sentou-se à mesa que ela acabara de limpar e cruzou as pernas.

Automaticamente, Minako lhe trouxe um copo com água e sentou-se à sua frente.

- É exatamente o contrário – disse sem esconder o sorriso de autossatisfação.

- Como assim? Pensei que a Ami me queria longe da vista dela.

- Não sei se ela te contou, mas eu aconteço de ser a deusa do amor.

Sem responder se já sabia ou esboçar qualquer reação, Zoisite apenas cruzou os braços e aguardou a continuação. Minako sentiu-se irritada, ela estava ali para ajudar, não poderia receber um pouco de cooperação ao menos? Ainda assim, prosseguiu:

- Sei que Ami te rejeitou, que ela não está interessada em relacionamentos, etc. Bem, você sabe como a vida dela tem sido um pouco complicada desde que brigou com a mãe.

- Se fosse para ouvir esse discurso de novo, teria procurado a Ami diretamente.

- Fica quieto e ouça meu plano genial! E infalível, porque eu sei que vocês dois são feitos um para o outro.

- Você me chamou aqui para falar de planos? Pensei que era um assunto _importante_.

- E é! Porque da forma como tá indo, sem minha ajuda, você vai virar o melhor amiguinho dela antes de namorado.

Batendo as palmas da mão com força na mesa, Zoisite se levantou e se virou para a saída. Minako correu para segurar seu braço antes que se fosse e insistiu:

- Você não precisa fazer muito!

- Não farei nada. – E se livrou do aperto, usando agora a mão livre para ajeitar o cabelo. – Que menina irritante.

- Pois se não agir logo, vai perder!

Não havia mais clientes no café quando Shin lá entrou acompanhado de seu amigo Jadeite e de mais duas mulheres. Talvez por isso Minako houvesse gritado tão alto, ainda assim, sentiu-se embaraçado pela cena que acabara presenciando.

Shin ergueu as sobrancelhas e tentou estudar a situação que havia encontrado tão logo entrara. A moça que tanto lhe chamava atenção encarava feroz mente outro homem. E este apenas sorria ao ouvir a ameaça. Então, o homem começou a andar, ignorando a expressão raivosa que Minako lhe lançava pelas costas. O que haveria acontecido ali?

Shin passou a observar o desconhecido com alguma curiosidade. Aquela pessoa era familiar.

O homem veio em direção à saída, na frente da qual Shin estava, e quando estava bem próximo, encarou-o por um momento. Shin sentiu o coração disparar com alguma emoção estranha. Algo parecido com o que sentira fazia pouco tempo, quando conhecera o marido de Usagi. Mas, naquela hora, havia apenas ficado irritado que o homem estivesse com outra. Agora, não sentia qualquer irritação que explicasse como reagia no momento. E sabia que o outro também devia estar pensando em algo semelhante pela forma como seus olhos se encontraram.

Seria mesmo algum conhecido? Estaria sendo rude não o cumprimentando? Na dúvida, acenou-lhe com a cabeça, forçando o corpo a se curvar suavemente. Mas não era isso... Tinha que ser mais, algo muito maior.

- Shin?

Ouviu a voz distante de Jadeite o chamar. Foi quando notou que o grupo com que viera havia todo já tomado uma mesa e o aguardava.

- Ah – conseguiu ainda dizer.

Sua mente ainda estava, parcialmente, tentando se lembrar daquele homem. Este mesmo já se havia ido àquela hora. Percebeu também Minako entrou para a cozinha do café sem nem mesmo lhe cumprimentar, o que lhe tirou a chance de perguntar quem seria a pessoa com quem falava com tanta emoção.

Minako... Aquele era um grande problema que Shin não sabia resolver. Começara como uma atração inexplicável. Fora outra pessoa que vira e fizera seu coração bater com força, quente. Desde então passara a retornar ao café apenas para ter essa emoção de volta. Mas, desde aquele dia de chuva quando lhe ajudara a chegar à estação, Minako parecia exigir algo dele. Algo que Shin não se sentia em condições de dar. Não da forma que ele estava, não enquanto não encontrasse o que vinha buscando entender.

Sua vida era um enorme branco.

* * *

O que estava acontecendo? Por que ela havia se tornado a acusada? Um sentimento de culpa invadia Usagi. No final, ela realmente agira de forma suspeita. Mesmo agora que sabia das desconfianças do marido, havia decidido ficar até bastante tarde no trabalho. Não era exatamente a desculpa da hora extra que a fizera acreditar na traição?

E agora...

Usagi afundou a testa nos braços e levantou os olhos apenas para conferir o relógio. Se saísse agora de lá, seriam dez da noite quando chegasse em casa. Ao seu redor, havia apenas mesas vazias. Não havia o costume de horas extras em seu departamento a menos que estivessem com um projeto próximo do prazo. Não era o caso.

Lembrando-se de algo, pegou seu celular. Nenhuma mensagem nova. Sabia que Mamoru não lhe responderia mais. Vinham se evitando desde que chegaram a Quioto, onde o senhor Chiba ainda estava internado. Sabia que cedo ou tarde teriam que conversar, e Usagi imaginara que poderia levar Motoki junto para confirmar seu ponto: ela era inocente. Entretanto, o amigo não lhe respondia as mensagens desde o dia anterior, nem mesmo atendia suas chamadas. Será que Mamoru já havia falado tudo a Reika? Ela teria alertado ao marido?

- Droga.

Afundou mais uma vez a cabeça entre os braços e ficou olhando para sua mesa com a pouca claridade que entrava naquele pequeno espaço. Após um longo momento sem pensar em nada especialmente, forçou o corpo a se levantar. Era hora de pegar o trem para casa. Na melhor das hipóteses, Mamoru já estaria dormindo – não que acreditasse em tamanha sorte. Tudo teria que acontecer naquela noite.

* * *

Luna observou a porta do apartamento à sua frente abrir e Ami sair calmamente. Mas a porta escancarou mais uma vez em seguida e Minako a seguiu discutindo mais uma vez sobre o músico.

Por que ela havia posto na cabeça que Ami deveria se envolver justo com aquele homem? Já percebia que Minako retomava o assunto toda vez depois que Zoisite passava com uma flor, o que era quase diário.

"Boa menina" pensou a gata ao ouvir nova recusa de Ami. Esta sempre fora a mais sensata das cinco. Mesmo sem memórias, não se arriscaria perto de alguém como um general do _Dark Kingdom_.

- A Minako tá brigando de novo? – Arthemis cochichou perto de seu ouvido.

Após assentir, tornou a assistir por um momento. Então, voltou-se novamente para o gato e anunciou:

- Acho que vou dar uma olhada se a Usagi já voltou de viagem. As coisas não pareciam bem quando os dois foram embora no sábado.

- Luna, espere. – Arthemis mexeu um pouco as patas dianteiras e se sentou pensativo. – Não seria melhor contar só para eles ao menos? Afinal, eles são os herdeiros do Milênio de Prata e o reino da Terra, né?

- O Cristal de Prata lhes deu a chance de terem a vida normal que a rainha Serenity desejou em seu leito de morte. – Luna baixou a cabeça. – Não poderia tirar isso deles, não depois de tudo por que passaram.

- Eu sei...

- Ademais, segundo o que pesquisamos nenhum dos generais parece ter suas memórias.

- Podem estar fingindo, sabe bem disso.

Emitindo um som agudo, a gata lamentou.

- Discutimos melhor noutra hora. Por enquanto, vou apenas ver como ela está.

- Luna...

_Continuará..._

**Notas da Autora:**

_Muito obrigada a todas comentando! BunnyRita, Joyce Mamoru, PriSalles, MViana, ilospessousa e todo mundo mais que está acompanhando aqui e pelo meu site. Sempre fico muito feliz com tudo o que vocês comentam, mesmo quando é só pra xingar a Reika. Mas sério, que confusão que ela e o Motoki causaram na história, né? Agora é resolver a confusão que quatro generais sem rumo arrumam, rs. Será que o Arthemis vai convencer a Luna? :( Continuem me dizendo o que vocês acham, adoro saber!_

_Ah e pra quem lia minha fic de Rayearth, _Do Seu Jeito_, ela foi retomada e hoje mais tarde ou amanhã tô postando mais um capítulo novo. :D_

___Até o próximo capítulo! _


End file.
